Wizard, Witches and Muggles?
by Joulez
Summary: What would you do if you found a ticket to platforms 934 in the fifth book. Would you take the chance and go? Well read and find out how two girls find theresleves in the wizarding world......
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wizards, Witches and... Muggles? 

**Rating: **R to be safe

**Authors notes: **Thank you to my beta who beta's this for me a long time ago, thank you. I like reviews so leave them in the review box please, anyone flaming wont get away with it, I do no tolerate flames.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine I do not own anything.  
  
**Chapter 1**

_American readers may wish to know that 'playgroup' has the same meaning as 'kindergarten'._

The sun beat down over the houses of Hermitage Walk: it was the beginning of the six weeks summer holidays which meant that anyone who was anyone would be enjoying the long, hot, sunny days or getting ready to go on holiday.

Jamie-Rose and her best friend Laura were lounging around Laura's living room. Laura's mum, Jackie, had taken Laura's younger sister Ellie out, so Laura had the run of the house, which she liked very much.

Jamie-Rose and Laura had been friends since playgroup and had become close; they shared a lot of things in common like their passion for games, listening to music, hanging around with their friends and the love of the fantastic Harry Potter novels, which just happened to be what they were talking about.

They were waiting for the fifth book to be released, which was to happen on June 21st.

"I bet she writes Hagrid out of it," commented Rose. She didn't like the Jamie part of her name so used simply 'Rose' instead.

"Nah, she said it would be a fan so I say one of the Creevey boys," replied Laura.

Struck with a sudden idea Rose replied, "Or it could be some like Sirius, Lupin or even Dumbledore."

Sniggering, Laura quipped, "You can't kill _them_ off!"

"And why not?" questioned Rose, looking abashed.

"Because Black's too strong to be killed, I don't think anything can kill a bleeding werewolf, and Dumbledore isn't stupid enough to get himself caught," explained Laura.

"Gah! I'm not getting into an argument over this, let's change the subject," suggested Rose.

"Fair enough," agreed Laura, then added, "How are you getting book five?"

"Going into town, they're opening midnight so I think I'll be queuing with S.J and Rochelle," answered Rose. She was the eldest in her family, Sarah-Jane was second and Rochelle was the youngest.

"Will your mum let Rochelle come?" queried Laura.

All of Jamie-Rose's sisters got along when it came to talking about Harry Potter; the same went for Laura and Ellie. Normally they would fight like cat and dog, but start a conversation on H.P. and they would be friends quicker than lighting.

"Yeah, if I tell her Ellie will be there," answered Rose.

"Ellie wants to come anyway," mentioned Laura.

"What?" burst out Rose.

"She keeps begging me. Roz, what am I going to do?" questioned Laura, using Rose's nickname.

Glaring, Rose answered, "How about 'no'."

"If I say no then she'll tell Mum about me finding my Dad," explained Laura darkly. Laura's dad had left when her sister was born and her mum had forbidden him to see his daughters. After a couple of years he gave up trying to talk to them, but Laura wanted to see him now.

Throwing up her hands, Rose asked, "You told her?"

"No, she found out and don't ask how 'cause I don't know," explained Laura calmly.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. Sorry," replied Rose.

"Yes, you're forgiven," answered Laura, smiling. "Now about Saturday?" she asked.

The two girls sat about for another couple of hours discussing plans on how they were going to make their parents let them go out at midnight: to buy a book no less.

Laura suggested saying that they were going out with friends, but Jamie-Rose didn't like the thought of lying to her parents, so they had to come up with a better solution.

Around dinner time that evening Laura's mum and sister returned, it looked as though they had been shopping as they were holding about six bags between them.

"Hello girls, enjoyed your day?" asked Jackie?

"Of course we did, we have no school or homework, it's fantastic," answered Laura enthusiastically.

"Good for you dear. Jamie-Rose, are you staying for dinner?" queried Jackie, dropping the bags on the floor.

Looking at the clock, Rose shrieked, "Crikey! No thank you Miss Blore, I was suppose to be home half an hour ago. I'll phone you later Loz. Bye." And she ran out the door.

Running two doors down, Rose came to a stop outside number 15. Taking a breath she opened the front door and tried to creep in. Unfortunately, the door didn't close quietly – it clicked shut rather loudly.

Sighing, Rose meandered into the living room. The first thing she saw as she entered was the fact that her sisters weren't anywhere to be seen, which was a sure sign she was in trouble. The second was that her mother was sitting in the chair and was staring at the TV, which was off. Taking a step forward Rose asked, "Mum?"

"JAMIE-ROSE LANG," bellowed Victoria, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I ASKED YOU TO COME HOME FOR HALF PAST FOUR! IT'S NOW QUARTER PAST FIVE!"

"I've been round at Laura's," answered Rose gently.

"I ASKED YOU TO COME HOME FOR HALF PAST FOUR AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP, SO YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR TWO DAYS," stated Victoria.

"What? You can't do that – it's not fair!" complained Rose.

"Jamie-Rose, you've been told, you'll phone Laura tonight and tell her," instructed Victoria. "Now, your dinner is getting cold."

Rose just nodded mutely and moved out of the living room and into the kitchen to eat her dinner, in total silence.

* * *

Around eight that night, when everyone else was sitting in the garden, Jamie-Rose phoned her best friend to tell her she was grounded for two days. Tapping the number into the phone it began to ring.

"Hello?" asked Jackie.

"Hi, is Laura there?" questioned Rose.

"Yes, just a minute," replied Jackie, handing the phone over to her eldest daughter.

"Hi Roz," greeted Laura.

"Hi Laura, I've got some bad news, I can't see you for two days," explained Rose.

"What? Why?" asked Laura.

"I got grounded for being late home," explained Rose.

"How late were you?" asked Laura.

"Fifteen minutes past five," answered Rose.

"Fifteen minutes! Roz, did you take a detour through China? It only takes you five minutes to go from here to your house!"

"No, I actually stopped because I came across a dog, you know I can't stand dogs," lied Rose.

"I give up. So I guess I'll see you Friday then?"

"Yep, I'll be around at eleven?"

"Okay, I'll see you then Roz. Bye."

"Bye," she replied, and the phone went dead. Placing it back down, Rose took off out of the room and up the stairs into her bedroom, where she stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Come Friday afternoon and Jamie-Rose and Laura still hadn't come up with a good enough reason for the them to be allowed to stay out late. They were sitting up in Rose's bedroom, which happened to be painted in green and gold, with posters of all her favourite bands tacked to the wall.

"How about saying we're staying over at someone's house?" suggested Laura.

"I don't want to lie though," answered Rose. "How about getting your mum to take us and then I'll be able to stay over and I won't have to tell my mum that I'm going to a bookshop."

Smiling Laura replied, "That's a brilliant idea,"

"Can I hear something buzzing?" asked Rose.

They both fell silent and sure enough there was a faint humming noise, looking around they decided it was coming from under the pillows. They lifted them up and Rose's mobile phone was there vibrating. Grabbing it she flipped it open and read the text message.

"Who's it from?" asked Laura.

"Mick, says he heard of a competition to meet J.K.R and was wondering if we would be interested in entering it," answered Rose.

"Of course, enter our names, and our sisters," responded Laura.

"Okay," replied Rose, texting her response.

They waited patiently for Mick to text them back; they received the message a couple of seconds later.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Laura impatiently.

"He says, buy the book with a ticket in it," answered Rose.

"What does that mean?" asked Laura confusedly.

"It means we buy the books with an interview ticket in it," answered Rose.

"Great, so I guess were leaving for the shop now?" asked Laura.

"Yep, I just got to let my mum know," answered Rose.

Both girls moved themselves out of the bedroom and down the stairs, they both ambled into the living room where Rose's mum and sisters were sitting,

"Mum?" asked Rose sweetly.

"Yes, what do you want?" asked her mum.

"Can I stay at Laura's tonight?" asked Rose, dropping her act.

"Jamie-Rose, you know we're going out tomorrow, don't you?" asked Victoria.

"Yes I know, but I promise to be home for lunchtime," promised Rose.

"Fine, go on," sighed Victoria.

"Thank you, mum you're the best," replied Rose, laughing.

"Just be careful," called her mum as both girls ran out the house.

They had cleared it with Jackie so that they could go out at half ten to get to the bookstore for quarter to eleven. Jackie had also agreed to let them go on their own, because as they pointed out, there would be thousands of people there and they wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Quarter to eleven at night found both Rose and Laura one of the first ten people in front of the shop, K.K Books, and younger kids surrounded them.

"Do you feel like the oldest person here?" asked Rose.

Looking around Laura smiled and replied, "Yep, they better hurry up and open I'm freezing,"

Rose just nodded as the next group of kids joined the ever-growing queue.

* * *

Eleven fifty nine and there were more than five hundred people waiting outside, all waiting for the fifth book to be released. If someone had walked by at that moment and had not known what was going on then they would have thought something serious was happening or would be that scared at all the people. He or she would just run off.

"Hey Roz, there's only a minute left," commented Laura, consulting her watch.

"Good, are you going to stay up tonight and read it?" asked Rose.

"Definitely," answered Laura.

Just then the shop owner opened the doors, took a step out and called for attention. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, in exactly a minute's time I will have opened my doors for the release of the _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ book. I hope you enjoy the book and now the best selling book over the Internet is now... RELEASED!" exclaimed the shop owner.

There was cheering from the crowd as the shop owner opened his doors. Everyone scrambled into the shop, Laura and Rose got to some books that hadn't been spotted at the back, grabbing five books between them they went up to the cashier to pay.

Laura only had two book, one for herself and one for her younger sister Ellie. Rose had three books one for herself, one for her sister Sarah-Jane and then one for her youngest sister Rochelle.

Laura paid twenty-seven pounds and ninety eight pence for two books. Jamie-Rose paid forty-one pounds and ninety seven pence for her three. Placing them in a carrier bag, both girls had to push their way out just to leave the shop, which still had a queue halfway down the street.

"Let's see if we got an interview ticket," commented Rose.

Heading back to Laura's house they made a little detour to the park, sitting down they each took a book out and opened it up. Rose opened her first book and one of the tickets fell out, jumping for joy she squealed with delight saying, "Yes, I'm going to meet J.K.R," and she began jumping around.

Laura opened her book, but didn't find one. Feeling slightly dejected she picked up the other book opening that book another one of the tickets fell out. Jumping up both girls began dancing around the park, both of them squealing with delight.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Rose.

"We're going to meet her, the most famous author of our time," laughed Laura.

"We can ask loads of questions, like how she came up the idea for the books," suggested Rose.

"Or what's going to happen next. It is going to be the best day of my teenage life," beamed Laura, who began laughing hysterically again.

Both girls went back to Laura's house for an all night Harry Potter readathon. They made it back to Laura's at about half past twelve, creeping up to Laura's bedroom they got undressed and began reading the long awaited and now finally released fifth book.

About four o'clock that morning they were both crying, as they had finished the book and had read who died.

Closing her book Rose asked, "How stupid are we to cry over a book character?"

"We're not stupid, just mourning a great character," sobbed Laura, also closing her book.

"We'll miss Sirius Black, but I'll never forget him," stated Rose, "Rest in peace,"

"Rest in peace," agreed Laura.

There was a moment's silence as they paid their respects to their favourite character, after the silence they agreed to get some sleep. So closing off her lamp, Laura and Rose fell into a sleep finally coming down off the high that they had been on all night.

* * *

The interview was on August 28th; there had been a news annocement on the six o'clock news the day after _The Order of the Phoenix_ was released, naming all of the winners – the people who would be meeting the author.

Rose's mum was really happy for her daughter as she knew how much her daughter admired the woman's work, so she was all willing to let her go, but told her that she wouldn't be able to take as she was working that day.

Laura's mum was also chuffed that her daughter had won the competition and agreed to take both girls to see the author.

The morning of the 28th dawned a bright, hot, sunny day with a very slight cool breeze. Jamie-Rose and Laura were getting ready to go.

"What do you think I should wear?" asked Laura, holding up a skirt and trousers.

"The trousers, they are smarter," answered Rose, who was wearing a mid length skirt.

"Okay," replied Laura, slipping into her trousers.

Half an hour later and they were on their way down to London, where J.K.R was waiting. It would take them about an hour and half to reach their destination.

Arriving at the Hilton Hotel in London they parked in their reserved space. Both girls jumped out the car and looked around; they noticed how elegant the surroundings were.

"I guess this is how the rich people live," commented Rose, taking in her surroundings.

"I'm beginning to think I should have worn the skirt," replied Laura.

"Come on girls, let's get inside," called Jackie, who was waiting at the door.

Rushing over to catch up, both girls were beginning to get nervous; they were going to meet J.K.R in person. Wouldn't anyone be nervous?

Coming to a stop at the reception, where a young brunette girl with, according to Laura, 'that much make up she'd put Deluxe paints out of business', was sitting.

"Excuse me miss?" asked Jackie.

"Yes, madam, what can I help you with?" asked the receptionist.

"My daughters here won a competition to meet Ms. Rowling," explained Jackie.

"You take the lift up to the seventh floor, come out the lift head straight down the corridor there should be some people already waiting," instructed the girl.

"Thank you misses. Come on girls," thanked Jackie.

"You're welcome. Oh, Ms. Rowling is seeing the winners in their groups," called the receptionist.

All three of them headed towards the lifts. The lift doors opened and they all stepped in. Jackie pressed the number seven, the doors rattled closed and it began to rise.

They came to a stop a minute later; the doors rattled open and the three of them stepped out onto the carpeted corridor.

"I'm so nervous," remarked Laura, who had started to twirl her hair, which was a sure sign she felt as she said she did

"Just take a deep breath and stop fiddling with your hair," admonished Jackie.

Taking a deep, calming breath Laura stopped twirling her hair and began striding to the next port of call, which just happened to be the waiting area outside the room.

The girls had to wait fifteen minutes until they were allowed in, the security man who was watching the door seemed to be interested in everything that the two friends were doing.

"Hey Roz. Look at the security bloke over there, does he seem a little odd to you?" asked Laura softly.

Looking over her shoulder Rose answered, "He looks as though everything is new and he keeps glancing at the water cooler as though he's never seen one before."

"You're an expert when it comes to observing people. But he's starting to creep me out," commented Laura.

Rose was just about too answered when the door to the room opened and some eleven-year-old boys walked out the room holding something. As Laura tried to get a closer look at what the boys were holding she fell off her chair, jumping up Laura began laughing as she dusted her self off, the people that walked past cast a disapproving look over to her. Rose joined in the laughing as Laura got up.

"I see you managed to disrupt something again," scolded Jackie, as the two girls stopped laughing.

"Don't be too hard on them, they were only enjoying themselves and if you can't laugh at yourself then you can't laugh at anyone else," came Rowling's voice.

Spinning around Jackie replied, "Ms. Rowling, I'm sorry if the girls disturbed you."

"Don't apologize. So you two are the last two winners, what are your names?" asked Rowling pleasantly.

"My name's Jamie-Rose and this is Laura," answered Rose confidently.

"Well, Jamie-Rose and Laura, shall we go in?" asked Rowling.

Both of them nodded and followed Rowling into her room, which was lavishly furnished with silk and satin drapes and real fur rugs that were scattered around the room.

Rowling lead them over to a glass table that was set up in the corner with high back steel chairs.

"Sit down, would you like a drink?" asked Rowling.

"Please," answered Laura, and as the drinks were poured, "Thank you."

"No problem. Now why don't you girls ask some questions and I'll answer them as best as I can," replied Rowling.

The girls did indeed ask questions, questions like 'why did you kill Sirius off?' which got a very strange response of,

"Well, I didn't really. I just added it for a more dramatic ending," but she declined answering what she meant by that.

After a good forty minutes of questions, that were answered vaguely or not at all, Rowling gave them both an envelope, making them promise not to open them until August 31st and to do what they think would be right.

* * *

August 31st came and that afternoon the girls had agreed to meet up to open their envelopes. So now they were sitting in Laura's house, which was empty, and they were getting ready to open it.

"Okay on the count of three. One. Two. Three," Laura counted down.

Opening up the envelopes both girls gasped as they pulled out an authentic train ticket, but they weren't just any old ticket: they were for the Hogwarts Express!

"These are real?" asked Rose suspiciously.

"There's a note," answered Laura as she began reading it. "These tickets will take you to platform 9¾, they are not a joke. I urge anyone who has these to use them wisely. RS," explained Laura.

"It's a joke, you're not going to fall for it are you?" asked Rose.

Laura started laughing and replied, "It's worth a shot. Yes, we are going."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Wizards, Witches and... Muggles?

**Rating: **R to be safe

**Authors notes: **Thank you to my beta who beta's this for me a long time ago, thank you. I like reviews so leave them in the review box please, anyone flaming wont get away with it, I do no tolerate flames.

Chapter 2 

"I can't believe we're doing this!" exclaimed Rose, as they got off the bus.

"Well we are, so deal with it. Now come on," replied Laura, dragging Rose across the road.

Rose and Laura's mums had let them go into London to do some shopping, or so they thought. It was the first of September and they had decided to heed the note, so they had caught the bus into Victoria station and had to catch a taxi that took them into Kings Cross.

Getting out of the taxi Laura paid the driver as he took off to the next port of call. Both girls had rucksacks with them, with clothes, the HP books and for some reason they were also taking their mobile phones, although they knew they wouldn't work around Hogwarts with all the magic in the air.

They got to the barrier between platforms nine and ten, taking their tickets in one hand. They looked around, noticed no one was looking and ran at the barrier. A second later the tickets had vanished and they were standing on platform nine and three quarters.

"Wow!" exclaimed Laura, looking around the packed platform.

"Hey Laura, were still in _our _clothes," pointed out Rose.

"Roz, take a look around, there's loads of people who are wearing Muggle clothing," answered Laura.

Sighing, Rose replied, "Well, if were going to do this, let's go."

They were heading down the platform towards the back of the train when a big, black, Grim-like dog cut across their paths, which made Rose stop an look for a safer route.

"Come on Roz," encouraged Laura.

"Laura, I am not going anywhere near that dog," mumbled Rose.

"SNUFFLES!" shouted Harry.

"Was that who I think it is?" questioned Rose, still eyeing the dog.

"Yep," answered Laura quietly.

Harry came up behind the girls and started apologizing, "I'm sorry, the dog doesn't know when to stay put when he's been told to."

Turning around Laura responded, "Don't worry, we live near a dog that would never do as it was told until the owners threatened to neuter him," smiled Laura, as Rose and Harry burst out laughing.

"I'll try that, I've got to get back. Maybe you'll be in Gryffindor, bye. Come on Snuffles," replied Harry, taking off the dog following behind him.

"You just told Harry Potter to neuter his dog," laughed Rose as she began walking again.

"Well, someone had to say something, you were just gawping at the dog. In here," replied Laura pulling Rose into an empty compartment and closing the door.

"We did it Loz, we are actually in the wizarding world, which we thought was just fiction," replied Rose, awed.

"Now all we have to do is to convince everyone we're magical," commented Laura, getting comfortable.

"I say we just admit we aren't witches," suggested Rose.

"No!" exclaimed Laura.

"I'm not going to lie Loz."

"You did to your mum," pointed out Laura.

"Well, I'm not going to lie again."

The train lurched forward as the girls were still trying to think of a way to stay in this world, the world that they had thought was nothing but pure imagination. To actually be there, they agreed that they couldn't give themselves in to have their memories wiped, so they decided to keep a low profile.

Unfortunately the keeping of a low profile wasn't going to be easy as five minutes into the journey the door opened and Harry stood there.

"Hi again, mind if I join you for a bit?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure," answered Laura as she kicked Rose to stop staring.

"Thanks," replied Harry, taking a seat.

"Who are you?" asked Laura. Rose just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the question.

"Harry," answered Harry, trying to cover up his scar.

"So where are your friends?" asked Rose, changing the subject.

"They're prefects, so they won't be around for another hour or so," answered Harry. "Say, you two are new, aren't you?"

"No," answered Laura quickly. "We're, um, we're Gryffindors, just that you've never seen us because we've changed."

"Oh right," replied Harry. "I'm sorry about the dog."

"Don't worry, it's Roz who's scared of them," replied Laura.

"Roz?" asked Harry, confused.

"My name is Jamie-Rose, but I don't like Jamie, as my sisters would call me James. So I take Rose, shorten that down and you've got Roz," explained Rose.

"Oh, okay then," answered Harry.

"Harry, that sounds so familiar?" commented Laura, who received a warning look form Rose.

"My name is common knowledge in the wizarding world, it's Harry Potter," explained Harry.

"Oh, you're Harry Potter," replied Laura. "Sorry to have asked, I just didn't know it was you," answered Laura as Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Well, that's a first," chuckled Harry. "So how come you don't like dogs, Rose?"

"I was attacked by a mangy mutt once – I ended up in hospital 'cause the bite got infected," answered Rose.

"Not all dogs are going to attack you, you know. Snuffles didn't attack you," pointed out Harry.

"That dog looked as though it could of made a meal out of me," shuddered Rose. "Anyway, how was your summer?"

"Same, boring," answered Harry. "Look, I've got to go find someone. Maybe I'll see you later," he continued, walking out the compartment.

"You know, I can't remember Harry having a dog, can you?" questioned Laura.

Comprehension dawned on Rose face as she answered, "That was a _dog _that was a... a... a... You know Snuffles, Padfoot, any of this ringing any bells?"

"Oh my god, you're so right, no wonder she tried to stop us," responded Laura, realization hitting her.

"That's what J.K.R. was on about when we asked her about Black," laughed Rose. "All this is wonderful, but if Black's alive then do you think Voldemort is as well?" she asked suddenly.

"As long as he stay away from me, then I don't care if he is alive," answered Laura.

Suddenly Rose said, "Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"If Voldemort is real, then the Order wouldn't have let Harry on this train without an escort. Remember his third year – they put Dementors on just 'cause of Black escaping," explained Rose, panicking.

There was a knock on the closed door, both girls looked up slightly fearfully, and saw the outline of a rather slim person, Rose hesitantly got up reaching out to open the door. She pulled it open to reveal a young woman with wavy black hair and black eyes.

"Is there only the two of you in here?" asked Tonks.

"Y-yes miss," answered Laura as Rose stood frozen to the spot.

"Miss? No, no, no, just call me Tonks," answered Tonks. "We will need you two to come up to the front of the train once it stops. Say, are you okay?" asked Tonks, looking at Rose's pale face.

"She's fine, she just gets travel sick," answered Laura.

"Oh dear, well you just let me know if you need anything. See you," replied Tonks.

Rose watched as the door closed, turning around she looked as though she had just been told her favourite books had been burned. Sighing, she ambled back to her seat and collapsed into it. They didn't talk to each other until they were five minutes away and Laura had to get Rose to snap out of her musing and somehow persuade her to go to the front of the train.

"Roz, are you okay?" asked Laura.

"Yep, fine," squeaked Jamie-Rose.

"Jamie-Rose, I am your best friend and I can tell when you're lying, so what's wrong?" asked Laura again.

"I just feel slightly strange as I lied to my mum and dad and now were in the middle of something that we are bound to get hurt in, we're in a war Loz. Did we even think through what we were doing? If we get taken by Death Eaters or something we're dead faster than you can say Harry Potter," explained Rose seriously.

Moving over to sit next to Rose, Laura replied, "I promise Rose, that if anything remotely bad happens we'll go to a teacher and say who we are and then we'll go home, and we did think this through. We will help anyone who asks for it, and I promise you no one will find us out. Just stay for awhile we can owl our parents to tell them we're fine."

"Okay, I will agree with you this time. Besides I don't think I could leave such a strange place if I tried," replied Jamie-Rose, smiling.

"That's the spirit. Now we have got to get up to the front of the train and let's try not to talk to anyone," suggested Laura encouragingly.

Nodding, Rose grabbed her bag, and stood up. Both girls opened the compartment door. Stepping into the corridor, they saw everyone scrambling out of their compartments, all rushing up to the front. Laura and Rose had reached halfway to the exit of the train when Rose stopped in her tracks as she saw who was herding them out of the train.

Looking back Laura asked, "Are you coming?

"Do you know who that is?" asked Rose quietly.

"Roz, you have got to get a boyfriend," sighed Laura.

"But how do I walk past without going bright red?" asked Rose.

Shaking her head, Laura whispered, "If you carry on gawping at him he'll notice something odd, so get moving and don't look at him."

"Okay," replied Rose, taking a deep calming breath.

They passed by the person who was watching them a couple of minutes later. Smiling at him as she passed, Laura nudged Rose to do the same, but as soon as Rose looked up to meet his gaze, she went into a fit of silent giggles as well as going bright red.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she... um... is always this hysterical, don't worry. I'll make sure she gets up to the castle alright," answered Laura.

"Make sure you do."

Nodding, Laura grabbed Rose by the shoulders and shoved her out the door, once in the chilly air Rose stopped giggling and started going even redder at what she had done. Laura kept shooting her glares. Climbing into one of the last carriages, which only had two first years in, Laura asked, "What was that about?"

"I told you I'd go into hysterics if I ever met him," answered Rose, climbing into the carriage and taking a seat.

"Geeze, talk about too big a crush, at least I haven't seen anyone I like otherwise we'd be in big trouble," replied Laura, the two first year girls gave the two older girls suspicious look.

One of the girls asked, "What year are you two in?"

"Sixth year," laid Rose.

"Well, how do you get sorted?" asked the other little girl.

"A hat," answered Laura.

"Phew, my brother told me that you had to wrestle a werewolf," answered the first girl.

Both Laura and Rose burst out laughing as the two first years looked on bewildered.

"Sorry," apologized Rose. "Who's your brother?"

"Ernie MacMillan, I'm Emma," replied the first girl.

"And I'm Mel Bush, I'm Muggle-born and an only child," responded the second girl.

"Well, Emma and Mel, I can guarantee you don't have to wrestle a werewolf. In fact, I don't even think there is one at Hogwarts this year," explained Laura as the carriage came to a stop.

"Thanks for helping us miss," thanked Mel.

"No problem, just call me Roz and her Loz, good luck in the sorting," called Rose as she took off after Laura.

Rose caught up with Laura, who was standing staring at the turrets and towers that made up Hogwarts. Stopping at Laura's side, Rose realized why Laura was just staring at it.

"It's beautiful," whispered Rose, awed.

"I know," replied Laura.

Shaking herself out of her musings, Rose said, "Well, come on, it's getting cold out here."

Laura tore her eyes away from the castle and began walking towards it, with Rose following behind her.

Entering the Great Hall they were speechless: it was gigantic, with its floating candles and the enchanted roof, neither girl could express what they were feeling at the moment. Rose looked around the hall in awe, thinking _how could anyone not know this is real? _Looking at the Gryffindor table she spotted Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were watching them curiously, nudging Laura she nodded over to the table.

Laura looked over to them, plastering a smile on her face and walked over. _We're doomed, _thought Rose, but she also put on a smile and followed after Laura.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, this is Laura and Jamie-Rose," introduced Harry, as Laura and Rose shook everyone's hands and then sat down.

"Jamie-Rose, that's a strange name," commented Hermione.

"That why people either call me Rose or Jamie, but I'd prefer Rose," answered Rose.

"Why not Jamie?" asked Ginny.

Sighing Rose replied, "Because people use to call me James as in the boy version, so I took the second part of my name and use that instead, now only my mum calls me Jamie-Rose."

"And that's only when her mum's pissed off," responded Laura.

They would have carried on chatting if it hadn't been for the doors opening and a stern looking witch, with her hair in a tight bun, coming through. Both girls recognised her a Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house; she walked in and up to the stool with a hat sitting on it. All at once the hat started singing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat that me,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat._

_Just try me on and I'll tell you where to go._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where they are brave at heart,_

_You might belong in Ravenclaw_

_If you've a clever mind._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_If you are loyal and true_

Or you might belong in Slytherin 

_If you're the cunning kind_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to go."_

After the Sorting Hat fell silent the hall erupted in cheering and clapping. After it had all died down, Professor McGonagall held out a scroll and said to the first years, "When I call your name you're to come up and place the sorting hat on your head and wait to be sorted. Melanie Bush."

The first year little girl with auburn hair strode up to the stool, placed the hat on her head and waited for a couple of minutes, before the brim of the hat opened and it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole of the Gryffindor table went into a wild greeting: the new house member was blushing at all the attention that she was getting.

Gryffindor added five new students to their house, Slytherin got six new students, Ravenclaw got four, and Hufflepuff got six. After everyone had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up to make the start-of-year announcements.

"Welcome first-years, and welcome back everyone else. I have a couple of announcements: first to all first years and some older students, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. If you would like to try out for the house Quidditch teams then see the Quidditch captains. Thirdly, our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin shall not be joining us until tomorrow. As most of the second year and above know Professor Lupin is a werewolf. You have done well in not holding any prejudices and I expect that to carry on. Fourthly, my sources have told me Voldemort is in hiding after the Ministry incident: that doesn't mean it is safe. Some Hogsmeade trips may be cancelled due to this. Now I have rambled enough, enjoy the feast," explained Dumbledore, as the tables filled with food.

Smelling Laura and Rose dug into the food hungrily; no one spoke while they ate their own dinners. Finally finishing their dinners, Rose and Laura began conversing in whispers.

"I'm telling you I won't be able to go with him teaching," whispered Rose.

"You've got no choice," stated Laura, a bit too loudly, as Harry asked:

"About what?"

"Thanks Loz," replied Rose.

"Roz here has a little crush on one of the teachers and has also decided that she won't go to his class," answered Laura, smirking as Rose turned red.

"Who is it?" asked Ron. "It's not Snape is it?"

Laughing Rose replied, "Like Snape? Please, like I'd like him, no, it's someone else."

"Well it can't be Dumbledore, he's too old, Flitwick is also a little too old to like, so there is only L– no is it?" questioned Hermione, figuring it out.

"You like Lupin?" asked Ron incuriously.

Rose turned bright red as she slowly nodded her head, which sent them all into gales of laughter. Even Rose smiled. After they had all calmed down and the puddings had come they began talking again.

"I haven't seen you two around before," commented Hermione.

"We changed a lot over the summer," replied Laura.

"No, I don't recognise your names either," responded Hermione suspiciously.

"We changed them," answered Rose quickly.

"There's still something still not quiet right, so spill it – what is it?" asked Hermione.

Sighing, Laura replied, "Okay, we'll come clean."

"What! Laura, can't you remember what you said?" began Rose, alarmed.

"I know," answered Laura. "We had to change our names because Voldemort had been tracking us, so we got sorted a couple of weeks ago and changed our names, but we can't tell you our proper names as it could endanger you."

"Oh right," replied Hermione.

No one asked the many more questions again, Rose and Laura had managed to pull the wool over nearly everyone's eyes, but it would only be a matter of time before they would have to admit the truth.

**(Sorry to how they actually got up to the school, just something i totaly got wrong as i was writting this and it can not be changed now. So no flaming)**

They were definitely going to try to enjoy themselves as much as possible before that time came.

* * *

That morning Laura and Rose were just sitting down for breakfast when the owl post came, making them both jump, which in turn made Harry and Ron laugh.

"Ha, ha, very funny," grumbled Laura.

"I guess you're not a morning person?" asked Harry.

"No, not until I've had something to eat," answered Laura.

Rose just shrugged as she began to eat her breakfast. Laura began nibbling on some toast and sipping her juice.

"Here are your two timetables and you should make sure you've got the right books," advised Hermione, giving Rose and Laura their timetables.

Rose nearly choked on her sausage as she saw that her first lesson was, coughing she asked, "Is this correct?"

"Yes it is. Are you okay?" asked Harry, handing Rose a napkin.

"Thanks and I'm fine. Laura, you can stop covering up your laugh now," answered Rose, facing Laura who was now openly laughing.

Glaring at Laura once more, Rose looked up to the high table were most of the teachers were sitting. Scanning the teachers that were there she noticed two empty seats: Professor Lupin's and Professor Snape's, which seemed odd as she had seen him there earlier.

"Do any of you know where Snape is?" asked Rose.

Looking up at the table Laura replied, "No, anyway where's the paper?"

"There," pointed Harry.

Laura picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and began scanning the front page for anything that would give them away if Death Eaters knew they were there. Opening the paper on the second page Laura saw an article about a Muggle town being ransacked:

_The Muggle town of Long Eaton was an entirely Muggle populate area, our sources believe that You-Know-Who was not there but that he had sent thirteen of the most evil, powerful and loyal Death Eaters into the town._

_It is believed that after they finished ransacking the Muggle town they moved on to another town, as to which they were driven back by the Aurors. It is estimated that 119 people were killed from the raid in Long Eaton._

Laura dropped the paper in disgust _How can they say that? _she thought. Rose noticed something was wrong as Laura put the paper down.

"Laura, are you okay? You look kind of pale," asked Rose.

"They attacked," answered Laura simply, which made Harry, Ron, and Hermione turn around.

"What?" asked Harry disbelievingly.

"Death Eaters attacked a town we live near," answered Laura. "_Listen to this: it is believed that after they finished ransacking the Muggle town they moved on_."

"Oh Merlin. So do you know if your family is still alive?" questioned Ron.

"If they had been killed we would have been told by Dumbledore," replied Rose. "Look, why don't we just go to class and try to take our minds off it," she reasoned.

The others agreed, began gathering their stuff and headed out to their first lesson. Laura and Rose lagged behind and talked hurriedly in whispers.

"We have got to go into each class!" exclaimed Laura.

"Laura, we can't do magic. If we get caught we'll get hauled in front of Dumbledore and then we'll end up being kicked out," explained Rose.

"Roz, we won't do anything, we don't want to, we'll just sit at the back and not say anything," replied Laura.

"No, Laura, I will not go in there," stated Rose. "Come to the library, no one will look for us there."

Laura and Rose took off back down the corridor. Stopping in the entrance hall Laura grabbed Rose and began pulling her up the stairs.

After fifteen minutes of running down corridors, through doors, up some more stairs they finally found the library.

"Finally we found it," gasped Rose, pushing the door open.

They both entered slowly. Spotting a table that was empty, they made their way over to it and sat down.

"Great, we've made a good impression," sighed Laura.

"Yeah, it would have been a better impression if they actually found out who we are," sniped Rose sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes Laura replied, "Don't have a go at me because this is not my fault!"

"Whose god damn fault is it then? 'Cause it certainly ain't mine," quipped Rose.

"No one's," replied Laura, "but we have got to go to at least three classes."

"This was a bad idea Laura," moaned Rose. "We're Muggles, not witches, we should never of came."

"I'm not leaving Jamie-Rose, we agreed that if Psycho-prat came after us then we'd leave but he hasn't even heard of us, so no, we are not leaving," explained Laura.

Sighing, Rose replied, "Okay, but at the first signs of trouble we come clean. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now let's get going to class," agreed Laura.

The two of them picked up their rucksacks, which were practically empty except for a quill and parchment, and headed out the library and back to their first lesson.

Reaching the entrance hall, they heard a bell indicating the end of lessons. A second later there was a flurry of students going to the next lesson.

"What's second lesson?" asked Rose.

Pulling out the timetable Laura replied, "Great, it's Potions and we have to go."

"Okay, lead the way Napoleon," quipped Rose.

"You need a new saying," replied Laura, shaking her head as she headed down to the dungeons.

Also shaking her head, Rose followed her as she descended the steps. Walking through the corridors Rose kept firing sayings at Laura who would just laugh or say "No, that's terrible."

Rounding the corner they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Hermione, and Ron shouting at each other, both girls stopped in their tracks as the shouting continued.

"Do you think we should help?" asked Rose.

"Can't hurt can it. Come on," answered Laura.

Sneaking up behind Malfoy, Rose and Laura shook their heads to Harry, Ron, and Hermione telling them not to give them away.

"Just shut up Malfoy," commented Hermione.

"Shut up yourself mudblood," sneered Malfoy.

"You know for someone who is such a pureblood, you'd think they would have better manners," commented Laura.

Spinning around Malfoy replied, "Who the heck are you?"

"Tut, tut, tut, that's not how you ask a lady her name," answered Rose.

"I don't know who the hell you two think you are but get lost before I hex you," threatened Malfoy.

Rose and Laura shared a knowing look, and then in a flash Rose had thumped him and smashed her hand into the wall. The trio looked on amazed – no one had ever been close enough to smack Malfoy, they only managed to curse him a couple of times.

"Next time, ferret, don't threaten a lady," stated Rose calmly.

"Rose, I think you've broken your hand!" commented Laura, looking at Rose's right hand.

Looking at her hand, Rose saw it was bloodied up, her middle finger was bent at a funny angle, and her knuckles were slowly turning blue and purple. Trying to straighten them out a sharp pain ran through them.

"Bloody hell. That fing hurts," cursed Rose.

"What's going on here?" came the silky voice of the Potions Master, Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape!" exclaimed Laura in a whisper to Rose.

"Who did you think it was, Mickey Mouse?" questioned Rose loudly.

"Potter, what's going on? Why is Malfoy on the floor?" asked Snape.

Rose and Laura gave Harry a pleading look not to tell what happened.

"Well sir, Rose and Laura were walking down the corridor when they tripped up, Malfoy started calling them names so in her frustration Rose punched the wall," explained Harry quickly, as Rose and Laura breathed a sigh of relief.

"That still doesn't explain why Mr. Malfoy is on the floor," commented Snape.

"He was laughing so much he fell over," put in Laura, who still had a hold on Rose's hand.

Taking a look at Rose's hand, Snape asked, "And she broke her hand – how?"

"I was tying up my shoe laces, Professor," answered Rose sarcastically.

"Your cheek just cost Gryffindor thirty points, now answer the question properly," replied Professor Snape coldly.

"I smacked the wall," answered Rose evenly.

"I suggest you go to the hospital wing then. Potter, Weasley since you seem to have done something to Mr. Malfoy you two can take him to the hospital wing, the rest of you in the classroom now," ordered Snape.

Laura made to leave with Rose, but was stopped by the teacher saying, "I do not recall telling you you can leave."

"Professor, I'm feeling kind of faint," replied Rose, leaning on Laura.

"Very well, go," commented Professor Snape, "and another ten points from Gryffindor for lying."

As the five of them headed out of the dungeons Rose began on a tirade of how utterly awful, unfair, biased and arrogant he was.

"Talk about unfair, stupid, stupid, man," she seethed.

"He has always been, Rose," commented Ron.

"When I read about him I thought it was just an act but no, he loves himself and only likes pig-headed Slytherins like Malfoy, URGH!" ranted Rose.

"Read about him, what does that mean?" asked Harry.

"Way to go, Roz," whispered Laura.

"Um... I meant that I'd heard a lot about him, I didn't mean to say I'd _read _about him," answered Rose quickly.

"Oh right, well, can you keep the ranting quiet, we don't want to be told off for shouting," commented Harry.

Nodding, Rose started apologising to Laura for slipping up, Laura would just keep nodding and smiling as Rose went on and on.

Finally reaching the hospital wing Laura pushed the door open to see Professor Lupin having a burn mended by Madam Pomfrey.

"What brings you lot here?" asked Lupin, as they moved into the infirmary.

Going bright red Rose answered quietly, "Broken hand," and held up her hand.

"Oh dear, what happened to Mr. Malfoy?" asked Madam Pomfrey, levitating Draco onto a bed.

Rose and Laura took a seat by a bed, Laura was whispering to Rose trying to get her to calm down, nodding, Rose turned her attention to the matron and answered, "I knocked him out."

"You! Miss?" questioned the matron.

"Miss Lang, or Jamie-Rose, or Rose," answered Rose.

"Well, Jamie-Rose, I hope you've learned your lesson," reprimanded Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," replied Rose.

"Now, hold out your hand and try to straighten you fingers," instructed Madam Pomfrey.

Rose held her hand up, but as she tried to straighten them out pain raced through her hand causing her to swear.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted, wincing.

"Miss Lang, watch your language," Madam Pomfrey said, healing Rose's hand.

Looking at her hand Laura commented, "Well at least it doesn't hurt any more."

Rose straightened her fingers out and there was no pain, there was still a tinge of blue and purple there, but other than that it didn't hurt.

"Thank you," thanked Rose, pleased.

"You're welcome, now I suggest you four head back to class," replied Pomfrey.

"Okay, come on Loz," responded Rose, pulling Laura up.

Rose and Laura ran out of the infirmary, once on the corridor Laura burst into laughter as the blush that Rose was sporting slowly receded from her face.

"Shut up Laura, at least I wasn't babbling incoherently," remarked Rose.

"O-okay, let's get down to our first lesson. Come on," replied Laura controlling her giggling, then dragged Rose off to their first ever Hogwarts lesson they would attend.

They were definitely going to try to fit in and go to every class, but they were sure it would only be a matter of time before someone figured them both out. But until then they planned on being as truthful as possible and enjoying themselves in a whole new world where the possibilities were endless.


	3. chapter 3

**Title:** Wizards, Witches and... Muggles?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, I will never own anything and don't now, so everything belongs to JKR and I say good luck to her in the continuation of book six.

**Summary: **What would you do if you found out that your favourite book was not fiction but reality?  
Would you now how to re-act if you were given the chance to meet your favourite characters and go to your favourite classes?  
If you don't know what you'd do, then click this and find out what happens when two normal Muggle girls find there way into the wizarding world and manage to pull the wool over everyone's eyes....

**Reviewers:-**

**Queen Zephora Yami: **Thank you for the review.

**Sarah: **Thank you for the review.

**Fan-Of-HP: **Thank you for the review.

**the-mpreg-spirit: **This dorky orange has now updated for you. Cheers for the review Banana.

**Chapter 3**

The Christmas holidays were upon them and Jamie-Rose and Laura were looking forward to a nice quiet Christmas, or as quiet as Christmas could be at Hogwarts.

It had been over four months since Rose had broken her hand, and ever since then Malfoy had steered clear of the two girls. The fact that Rose had actually hit Malfoy instead of hexing him had had the whole school in uproar, the Slytherins were disgusted that a witch had used a Muggle technique to hurt someone; the Hufflepuffs were wary of her; the Ravenclaws thought he must have deserved to be hit; and the Gryffindors were intrigued that someone had managed to get close enough to actually smack him.

Rose had become somewhat of an inspiration to the younger ones and made them see that standing up to people wasn't a bad thing, unless the person was a professor.

Both girls had sent off two owls to their families telling them they were safe, not to worry and they'd be home sometime in June. They had received an owl back telling them that they weren't impressed with the stunt that they had pulled but as long as they were safe and promised not to get into trouble they wouldn't be forced to come home.

The only classes they refused to go to were Charms and Transfiguration. In the classes that they did attend they had to keep their heads down and work quietly. They had also agreed to take separate classes from each other, so Laura took Divination with Harry and Ron, whilst Jamie-Rose had agreed to go with Hermione to Muggle Studies.

But in all of the four months they still had not been found out, although Rose was slightly suspicious that Dumbledore knew. But Laura would just shake her head saying, "If he did know he would have called for us."

There had been a close call when on 14th October. Harry had had another vision-thing in which Voldemort had been cursing some of his followers, saying they were stupid and they hadn't noticed that two Muggles had found a way in, which gave him more than determination to get in as well. This had scared the crap out of Rose who was on the verge of telling them she was the Muggle. But, with a little persuasion from Laura, she had changed her mind and gone back to trying to conceal that fact.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione would always question them about where they went if they never turned up for class. Half the time the lie 'doing research for a professor' would work, but sometimes they would need a different excuse.

Sitting down for breakfast the day before Christmas Eve they were both counting up the money that someone had sent them: they hadn't signed their name on the letter.

"Roz, if we get out of this together we can get some course books," whispered Laura.

"How?" asked Rose.

"Owl order stupid," answered Laura, rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me Laura I'm still getting used to the wizUMPH!" replied Rose, her mouth covered by Laura who gave her a stern look.

"I know you are but trust me," urged Laura, taking her hand away.

Sighing Rose responded, "I do trust you Laura, I've always trusted you, but," she continued quietly, "it is still a new world and we've only just started fitting in,"

"We've always fitted in Roz, just give it some more time. Now let's stop this conversation because Harry, Ron, and Hermione are coming over," explained Laura.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down facing Laura and Rose. Laura was still counting out the money, now with Rose's added as well, whilst Rose sat eating her breakfast.

"Morning," greeted Hermione.

"Morning Hermione," replied Laura.

Rose swallowed the piece of toast and asked, "Morning. Have any of you got the _Daily Prophet_?"

"Not yet," answered Harry filling his plate. "It hasn't come yet."

Nodding, Rose finished her breakfast and then started flicking through one of the _Harry Potter _books. They had accidentally been caught once by Hermione whilst reading them. Hermione had read a page and said it was the most boring book she had ever read, and that was saying something. It made them both realise that the books had some sort of charm on them so that they would be boring reference books to magical people.

Looking up, Laura commented, "Bleeding hell Roz, put that away!"

"Why? I'm reading it," replied Rose, turning to the next chapter of the book.

"Fuck sake Rose, just put it away," cursed Laura.

Placing the book on the table Rose asked, "Why must I do everything you ask?"

"Rose not here, not now!" warned Laura.

"Hey guys," cut in Ron. "Don't fight, it's Christmas."

"You're right Ron. Loz, I'm sorry and I'll put the book away," apologized Rose, placing the book back into her bag.

Rose and Laura spent the morning whispering to each other hurriedly, until there was a rustling overhead sounding that the mail had arrived.

Hedwig landed in the middle of the table with a letter and the _Daily Prophet_ tied to her leg. Harry took her burden, handing Rose the newspaper and taking the letter to read.

Rose was just about to turn the page of the newspaper over when something in the left hand corner caught her eye:

_**Muggles at Hogwarts!**_

_The notorious Rita Skeeter has set up a scam by selling off Hogwarts Express train tickets to Muggles. It is known that there are only two Muggles at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but there had been several tickets given out. However, only two girls, from what we are told, managed to get onto the Express, taking them up to the school._

_The Ministry is urging the two girls to come clean and then there will be no harm done. They are warned that if they don't, Aurors will be sent to take them by force._

Placing the paper down, Rose got up and ran out, leaving a bewildered Laura to read the paper. After Laura finished reading it she also got up and gracefully exited in search of Rose.

Laura found Rose leaning against a wall in an empty classroom. Going in and closing the door Laura started speaking.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fuck Laura," cursed Rose angrily. "We've been found out, this is all a big, bloody mess."

"Calm down," coaxed Laura, knowing that Rose could fly off the handle any minute.

"LAURA, WE ARE FOUND OUT DON'T TRY TO COVER IT UP, FUCK!" chanted Rose, now shouting.

"JAMIE-ROSE, THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!" shouted Laura.

Stepping towards her friend Rose screamed, "NO, IT IS YOUR FAULT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO FALL FOR IT, BUT FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIFE, DID YOU LISTEN? DID YOU HECK! NOW I'VE GOT TO GO OUT THERE AND TELL THE TRUTH!"

"Roz, we said we'd only tell if we were in danger," complained Laura quietly.

Controlling her anger, Rose replied, "It's Jamie-Rose, Laura! I'm going to explain because we are in danger. Do you honestly believe that we won't be hurt?"

"Only if you wish to explain," came the voice of Remus Lupin.

Both girls spun around to see him standing in the open doorway. Laura recoiled slightly, as she knew she was in deep trouble.

"We're not who we say we are," answered Rose confidently.

Remus closed the door and sat down, before saying, "I think you both should explain what you two are and also explain why you were having a shouting match in a classroom where everyone can hear you."

Sighing Rose replied, "We're normal, not magic. We got a ticket from J.K.R and we decided to heed the advice and we fooled everyone."

"Who's J.K.R?" asked Remus.

"An author who wrote _Harry Potter and the..._ series of books," answered Rose, as Laura recoiled some more.

"There are books?"

"Here. They're charmed so they look like that to magic folk," answered Rose, taking a book out of her bag and handing it to Remus. He took it after a little counter cursing the book was revealed to be _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.

"How did you get these?" asked Remus.

Sighing, Laura finally answered, "We bought them at a book shop. This one we bought three years ago. Listen Professor... uh, I mean Remus, we are not evil were just normal."

"How did you know my first name?" questioned Remus.

"We know quite a bit about you," explained Rose. "You're a werewolf, your friends use to call you Moony and you're part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"You know about the Order?"

"Yes," answered Rose and Laura in unison.

Sitting down, Rose began rummaging through her rucksack. Laura watched on curiously. Finally, Rose found what she was looking for: pulling out her mobile phone she commented, "This is a phone, a mobile phone, it doesn't even work around her because of the magic. If it did work I'd be able to phone anyone. We are probably the most Muggle of Muggles."

"Rose, if you had told me you'd brought your phone, then I'd have told you that go to the edge of Hogsmeade: you get a very small signal," explained Laura.

Glaring at Laura, Rose replied, "Laura, you got us into this mess, now shut the hell up about phone signals and talk your god damn self out of this mess."

"I keep telling you, this isn't my FAULT!" exclaimed Laura.

"It is!"

Holding up his hand Remus cut in, "Okay, enough! You're both in serious trouble and I don't think now is the time to be arguing."

Both girls fell silent. They were already in enough trouble and it wouldn't do well to land in more.

"Now, everyone is leaving this morning for Christmas, so tomorrow morning you'll go down to the Great Hall," explained Remus, "and explain to the headmaster who you are and where you come from. Is that clear?"

Nodding, Rose answered, "Crystal clear sir. I'm sorry we didn't come clean sooner."

"Just make sure no-one else finds out until Professor Dumbledore returns," replied Remus, sighing.

"We've caused a lot of trouble haven't we?" asked Laura.

"Well, let's say that Voldemort thinks he can get in and that caused a slight panic," explained Remus wearily.

Standing up, Rose replied, "Well, Voldie can just get back in his hole where he crawled out from."

"Anyway, I think you both should go back to Gryffindor Tower, quietly," responded Remus, smiling at Rose calling Voldemort 'Voldie'.

The two girls nodded and strode out of the classroom. Both Laura and Jamie-Rose walked back to Gryffindor Tower, each lost in their own thoughts.

_Now we've been found out it looks like the end of our little adventure, _thought Laura, _and if this silence keeps up between us then it'll end our friendship._

_Great, great, great, _thought Jamie-Rose, _we're so screwed after tomorrow morning. It won't even be a memory. Laura better hope nothing has happened to my family and I hope she forgives me for shouting at her._

"Mistletoe," said Laura. Rose looked up to see the Gryffindor entrance.

Laura stepped into the deserted common room. Rose took a calming breath and then she followed her friend into the common room. She strode right past Laura and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Jamie-Rose, are you still mad at me?" asked Laura cautiously.

"Laura, don't call me by my full name," answered Rose, letting a smile cross her face.

"I don't know who found out about us in the _Prophet_," replied Laura dolefully.

Turning to face Laura, Rose replied, "I know Laura, I just don't want anything bad to happen. Laura, we have got to offer them something."

Sitting down, Laura asked, "Rose, what will we offer them? They've got everything they need."

"Except an answer," answered Rose.

"Huh?" questioned Laura, confused.

"What is the one thing we have that they don't have?"

"I dunno."

"I and you have peace, they need an answer to Voldemort."

"Yes that will work," replied Laura sarcastically. "With one problem: he's a really evil, mean bigot. Oh, I also forgot he's a wizard."

"I mean just help them, I don't mean nuke him – that would be pretty stupid. I mean just help them, give them an answer," replied Rose.

"But still, how's that going to help us?" questioned Laura.

Rolling her eyes, Rose answered, "If we offer to help them then they might not wipe our memories."

"They'll do that anyway Rose, we just need to accept that we are screwed," replied Laura, just as the common room portrait hole opened and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny strode inside.

Rose and Laura glanced at each other before putting a smile on their faces and beckoning them to come over. They both knew that tomorrow they would be at the receiving end of some angry people, but for now they were going to act as though nothing had happened.

"Hey, where did you two get to?" asked Harry, walking over to them and sitting down.

"Just... um... we had an argument but we sorted it out," answered Laura.

"Oh, right. But you are both friends now, right?" asked Hermione.

Nodding, Rose replied, "Yes, we just needed a little space."

"We're sorry for... um... walking out like that," apologised Laura.

"Don't worry about it. These two," replied Ginny, pointing at Hermione and Ron, "are always fighting and then they'll leave each other alone until they've cooled off."

"Did either of you two meet Professor Lupin on your way here?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Yes, why?" answered Laura.

"Because he seemed a little distracted, we went to talk to him and it was as if he wasn't there, but somewhere else," explained Hermione.

"He seemed okay to us," replied Rose, as Laura nodded her ascent.

Shrugging, Harry responded, "Never mind then. It's probably just something to do with his teaching."

Rose and Laura just nodded. Neither could muster up the courage to tell them what they were. In a way they knew that everyone would be angry, but they were Muggles and they weren't as slow as they seemed.

They spent the rest of the day just lounging around the common room, playing games or chatting about the Christmas holidays. Rose and Laura joined in with everything and enjoyed themselves, but they couldn't let the feeling of gloom shift from the pits of their stomachs.

* * *

The following morning Laura and Rose were nervous wrecks. Remus had found them earlier that morning assuring them that Dumbledore was expecting something, but he did say that he hadn't told him who and what it was about.

Rose was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, Laura was sitting watching her. Neither had spoken to each other since Remus had left nor had they stopped feeling rather sick.

"Laura, what happens if they wipe our memories as soon as we've come clean?" asked Rose, voicing their fears as she still paced back and forth.

"They won't," answered Laura, not sure if she was reassuring herself or Rose.

Sighing, Rose went back to pacing; now going from the fire to the sofa. They were waiting for Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny to come down so they could go to breakfast.

The six of were the only people left in the castle not counting the teachers, the other hundred or more had gone home to spend time with their families in the face of the upcoming war.

Finally, half-an-hour later, the trio and Ginny came down. Stepping into the common room they fell silent as they saw Rose and Laura.

"Morning," greeted Laura.

"Morning. What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

Rose stopped pacing and blurted out, "We're sorry."

"Huh?" asked Ron, perplexed.

"This morning you'll find out something and for that we're sorry," explained Laura.

"What are you on about?" questioned Harry, confused.

"We can't say, but we promise you will have an answer to more things than you think," defined Rose.

Sharing confused looks Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked out of the common room, leaving the two friends alone again.

"Are you ready to do this?" asked Rose sympathetically.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Come on, let's go," answered Laura.

They had come up with an idea, and that was to pretend to be arguing. Then Rose would state quite loudly that they were Muggles as they entered the Great Hall.

Although Rose didn't like lying she was always brilliant at stating the truth, and she would always stand up for what she believed in even it meant she'd end up in trouble, just like today.

Laura was the opposite. She was brilliant at lying and that had got them out of some situations a few times. Although she would stand up for what she believed in as well, she would only do that if she was sure she wouldn't get into trouble.

What the girls hadn't bargained for was that Sirius Black was there in his Animagus form, so when Jamie-Rose entered the hall and the dog bound up to them Rose froze.

"Rose, get moving, _now_," ordered Laura, coming to her side.

The teachers watched on as Rose stood frozen to the spot, eyeing the dog cautiously.

"Laura, if he moves then I'll move," replied Rose.

"This isn't how we planned it Rose," whispered Laura.

"I'm not going to move until Sirius Black turns back," retorted Rose loudly.

"You know?" asked Harry.

"We know more than you all think, even things about Snape," answered Laura.

The dog then transformed into Sirius Black, an escaped convict wrongly accused of killing thirteen people and selling Lily and James Potter to Voldemort.

"Care to explain how you knew who I was?" asked Sirius dangerously.

"We actually owe everyone an explanation," answered Rose, taking out the books. As she continued speaking, she handed them out. "These are how we know who you all are. We're the Muggles the newspapers have been reporting on," she explained confidently.

They all sat in silence as the teachers cast the counter charm on the books Rose had given out and began to read them. Strangely enough she had handed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny _The Order of the Phoenix_; Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, and Vectra had _The Chamber of Secrets_; Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were reading _The Philosopher's Stone _and Remus and Sirius were loon at _The Prisoner of Azkaban_.

"You know all about our world through these?" asked Ron incuriously.

"Like Rose said Ron, we are sorry," apologized Laura, looking pale.

"Laura, are you okay?" asked Rose.

"Fine," answered Laura.

Then Dumbledore stood up and replied, "You two need to prove to us that you aren't spies to Voldemort," (Here Ron shuddered), "and aren't just making this up."

"Okay, Rose you go first," responded Laura.

Taking a breath, Rose turned to Sirius and said, "You were not the Potter's Secret Keeper and did not betray James and Lily, and you are an Animagus by the name of Padfoot and Snuffles."

Laura took over saying, "Remus, you were DADA teacher to Harry in his third year were you taught him to ward off Dementors, and you are a werewolf who goes by the name of Moony."

"How did you both know that?" asked Sirius.

"Like Laura said, we read these books and enjoyed them so much that we went out of our way to find out everything we possible could about all of you," explained Rose.

"But that still doesn't let us know if you're spies or not," commented Dumbledore from the table.

"Fine, okay you want proof, look," Laura replied, rolling up the sleeve on her left arm to reveal a blank left forearm.

"How do we know you just haven't managed some sort of spell to cover it up?" remarked Snape.

"Tell me, Severus, I take it Voldemort wants you to prove you loyalty to him. What did he do – Cruciatus curse or did you just feed him some info on our side on the Order?" questioned Rose maliciously.

Laura just rolled her eyes as she answered, "Roz, don't you think you should leave him alone, we are the ones in trouble here not him."

There was a round of collective nods at Laura's words. Rose let her anger boil inside for a minute or two before it subsided. Then, should any more questions be asked, she would remember to keep her anger in check.

"Well, at least we now know who the Muggles were and that you aren't evil," replied Dumbledore. "But the Ministry is looking for you two and although you should never have found out about our world, I don't think a simple memory charm is going to work, not after everything you have seen. Now, I'll have a word with the Ministry to try to make them leave you be."

Smiling, Rose replied, "What, you mean we can stay here?"

"Yes, but only until we figure out what to do with you two," answered Dumbledore.

"But we may be able to help you," explained Laura quickly. "Against Voldie we're Muggles and you don't have a different point of view. I think that if you let us stay until you get rid of physic-face then we can help you give you different viewpoints on the situation."

There seemed to be a small murmur that broke out amongst the teachers and the trio, and both girls knew what they doing – deciding. Should they trust two sixteen-year-old girls that lied to them for the best part if the year?

Finally Dumbledore spoke, "Very well, that may just be of help. You will stay here in the castle and not adventure out any further than Hogsmeade. You may be smart and reliable but there would be no way to get you back should you be captured by Death Eaters."

"We promise to stay in the castle," replied Laura and Rose, in unison.

They then sat down to enjoy the morning breakfast with all their favourite characters there. Ron and Ginny asked a lot of questions of them and even Sirius would still question how they knew all that about him.

Both girls would just smile and laugh. Finally they found that they were being themselves in a world that they now came to realise was not fiction but reality, and they were beginning to appreciate why the castle and everything else magical had been hidden from the Muggles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rose woke up to Laura hitting her head with a pillow. Opening her eyes, Rose saw Laura, Ginny, and Hermione all sitting at their respective beds, or at least Hermione and Laura, all grinning like Cheshire cats.

"What, did I miss something?" asked Rose groggily.

"No, we just wanted to wake you up," answered Laura mischievously.

Grumbling, Rose sat up and began getting dressed in some Muggle clothing. Ever since they had admitted they were the Muggles they had taken to wearing all types of Muggle clothing, including on Christmas Day. Laura was sent a Christmas gift of a baseball cap and she had spent the day wearing it in and around the hallways, much to the annoyance of Professor Snape.

Christmas Day had been an enjoyable day: the trio, Ginny, Laura and Rose had spent the morning in the common room opening presents and talking, then in the afternoon they had gone into the grounds where they were joined by Sirius, in his animagus form, and Remus, and they all started a mass snowball fight.

It was now the day after Boxing Day and both Laura and Rose were looking forward to New Years Eve, which was five days away.

Rose finished getting dressed, topping of her outfit with Laura's baseball cap and hair pulled up into ponytail.

"There," stated Rose. "Now why did you have to wake me up again?"

Sniggering, Laura answered, "Because I got bored and I'm hungry," then she ran from the room.

"Did Laura just run out on me?" questioned Rose rhetorically.

She then also got up and also ran out of the room, leaving Ginny and Hermione sitting on Hermione's bed looking bewildered.

Entering the common room, Rose grabbed her jacket and then ran out. Looking around the hallway, she began running towards the Great Hall. Turning a corner she ran right into Remus and Sirius, which sent her falling to the floor.

"Oh, sorry Jamie-Rose," apologized Remus, helping her up.

"No problem," replied Rose, dusting herself of. "Say, have either of you two seen Laura?"

"No, why?" answered Sirius.

"I'll kill her," muttered Rose, ignoring Sirius and taking off again.

Running to the Entrance Hall, Rose spotted Laura entering the Great Hall, totally oblivious to Rose who was behind her.

Rose waited till Laura had entered, then followed stealthily. As she entered the Hall Rose shouted, "LAURA BLORE, YOU'RE DEAD!"

All the teachers turned to face Rose, who was now going beet-red.

Looking up, Laura replied, "You will probably find _Jamie_-Rosethat I'm very much alive."

"You woke me up for no apparent reason, just you wait: I'll get my revenge," replied Rose then added, "And it's Rose not _Jamie_."

Rolling her eyes, Laura responded, "Okay, okay, Rose, I'm sorry I woke you up. Now stop making a spectacle – it's embarrassing for me."

Sighing in defeat, Rose, still grumbling under her breath, sat down next to Laura and began to eat some breakfast; most of the teachers had also gone back to their own breakfasts.

Rose finished her breakfast and began to talk to Laura animatedly. It seemed as thought Rose had complete forgotten about her outburst as she sat laughing.

About half-an-hour later Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny turned up looking a bit more alert than when Rose had woken up. The four of them came over, sat down facing the two girls and began their breakfasts.

"So, did you manage to catch Laura?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I also managed to embarrass my self as well," answered Rose, sighing dramatically,

Laura then put in, "Embarrass herself is an understatement."

"Why, what happened?" asked Ron curiously.

"Well, I came into the hall about an hour ago, when Miss-I-hate-my-first-name here followed me in. Then she shouts, 'Laura Blore you're dead' and the teachers see and she goes bright red!" explained Laura, smiling.

"How did you evade Black and Lupin then?" asked Rose, remembering she had bumped into them.

"I never met them," answered Laura.

"Oh, right," replied Rose. "So what are we doing today?"

"I dunno," shrugged Laura.

Shaking her head, Rose went back to her drink. Her mind started to shift to music songs and that made her feel down.

Rose was a music fanatic and whatever she did she could make sure that either the radio or a CD would be playing in the background. During the last four months she had been to preoccupied to worry about music, but the previous few days had seemed to get really dull without any.

Finishing off her drink, Rose made her excuses and left the Great Hall feeling quite down. She was making her way back to Gryffindor Tower when she heard someone laugh, a barklike laugh.

Without a second thought Rose turned right and saw a classroom door slightly ajar. Creeping towards it, Rose peered inside and saw Remus and Sirius sitting with their backs to the door talking quietly. Rose crouched down and began eavesdropping.

"Sirius, take this seriously," admonished Remus.

Laughing again, Sirius replied, "I am, but I cannot just walk into the Ministry and try to prove my innocence."

"I'm not saying that," sighed Remus. "I mean get Peter to come to you then take _him_ to the Ministry," he explained.

"One problem with that, Moony," responded Sirius.

"What?"

"Pettigrew won't leave Voldemort's side unless he's told to," answered Sirius.

"I don't know then Sirius," retorted Remus. "I'm just thinking out loud but obviously it won't work."

Rose had heard enough. As she got up, her shoelace became undone and she tripped her self up, sending her flying backwards into the room. Both Remus and Sirius looked up, startled by the new presence.

"Sorry," apologized Rose, getting up.

"How long have you been outside that door?" asked Sirius.

"I wasn't... I mean..." stumbled Rose.

"How long?" repeated Sirius dangerously.

Stepping back Rose answered, "Um... five minutes. Sorry."

"What did you hear?" put in Remus calmly.

"Not much," answered Rose, then at stern look from Sirius she continued. "I mean just about you trying to prove your innocence."

"Get out of here then," instructed Sirius.

Not glancing backwards Rose took off out of the classroom and back to the Great Hall to find Laura. _Oh please still be there, _thought Rose.

Re-entering the Great Hall, she saw Laura still sitting at the table talking to the others. Running to her side Rose gasped, "Need... talk... prove... innocent."

"What?" asked Laura.

"Come on, all of you," answered Rose, taking off to Gryffindor Tower.

Bewildered, the others got up and followed Rose back up to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the common room they found Rose sitting in a chair muttering to herself.

Sitting down, Laura asked, "Now what is so important that you dragged us out of breakfast?"

"I was eavesdropping," explained Rose simply.

"So?" questioned Harry.

"Harry, I have an idea but I need to know something. Would you like Sirius to be free and not a wanted man?" enquired Rose.

"Of course," answered Harry.

"I think I have an idea of how to capture Pettigrew," explained Rose.

"How Roz? You can't exactly walk up to Voldie and ask politely can you?" asked Laura sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Rose answered, "No, but I need you four," pointing at the trio and Ginny, "an owl, parchment and ink. Then the shrieking shack. Oh and the Marauder's Map," explained Rose.

"Re-wind a moment," cut in Hermione, catching onto Rose's idea, "It won't work and, I might add, it is highly dangerous."

"Huh? Could someone explain?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"Our friend here is going to send an owl asking to become a Death Eater, then all Voldemort needs to do is send a Death Eater to bring her to him," explained Hermione.

Comprehension dawned on Ron, Harry and Ginny's faces; Harry's face became dark as he processed the information.

"That's too dangerous even for us," he commented.

"No it's not," retorted Rose impatiently. "The rat will only be expecting one person to be there, not six. You five will hide until I give the signal."

Shaking his head, Harry asked, "It's too dangerous and how do we capture him and drag him back to the castle?"

"That's the best bit, we leave the map with the passageways showing on a desk at the end of DADA," described Rose, "Lupin comes along, spots the map, sees us going to the shack and goes to tell Dumbledore."

There was no sound as Rose's words sank in. Even Laura seemed to be thinking it over. They all knew it made sense and they were all also considering it.

Finally Harry spoke, "Okay but at the first sign of more Death Eaters you two are to leave to get help."

"Great, I knew you would all agree to it, now pass me paper... uh, I mean parchment," replied Rose delightedly.

Hermione handed over a spare bit of parchment and a bottle of black ink, so that the letter would look impressive.

Rose leaned on a table and began writing away. Every now and then she'd look up to think of something then go back to writing.

The wait for Rose to finish the letter was tense that no one spoke and the silence was slightly unnerving.

Looking up, Rose proclaimed," I've finished!"

Laura snatched up the parchment and read it out loud:

_Dark Lord,_

_I have followed your resurrection and return to power since my fourth year._

_I am a pureblooded witch and although my family are opposing you, I feel that they are on the wrong side. You are the winning side, my lord._

_Mudbloods and half-breeds have desecrated this world of ours; it is time, my lord, for me to make my true self known to it._

_I have become friends with Potter and his friends and I may have some interesting information for you._

_I wish to join your ranks as a faithful follower and supporter; I ask that you consider me to be a Death Eater._

_If you wish to see me send Wormtail to the Shrieking Shack on Thursday 8th January He shall then Apparate back to you with me._

_I await a return owl, my lord._

_Your faithful follower and supporter,_

_J.R_

Silence followed as Laura finished. Placing the parchment down she looked slightly shocked. She knew Rose could do some fantastic acting but this went way beyond anything Laura thought she knew.

"Well, does it sound okay?" asked Rose self-consciously.

"Rose, that was deep and extremely good," answered Laura, awed.

"What about you guys, do you think it's okay?" repeated Rose.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Harry answered, "If Voldemort does go along and sends Pettigrew you'd better be prepared."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," muttered Rose.

"Rose," put in Hermione. "You have got to realise no one and I mean no one has ever sent a letter to Voldemort. They would either be too scared or stupid," explained Hermione.

"I'm not either of those, Hermione and when it works I'll feel better," responded Rose uneasily.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Laura seriously.

"Yes, let's send it before I change my mind," answered Rose, folding up the paper and writing '_Dark Lord'_ on it.

The six friends moved out of the common room and headed silently towards the Owlery. No one knew what to say. Hermione wanted to try to convince them to not go through with it; Ginny was torn between going along with it and trying to back out of it; Ron and Harry were ready to give it a go but knew that if it went wrong it could be disastrous; Laura had just realised that they were no longer playing around, this was real and very dangerous and that scared her. Jamie-Rose had something extremely wiggly in her stomach – she was that nervous. If everything went smoothly Sirius would be clear, if it went wrong she'd end up in quite a bit of trouble.

They tied the letter to a school owl's leg then threw it out the window. They watched it go past the horizon and they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

That afternoon Rose and Laura had wrapped up in scarves and gloves and were walking around the half-frozen lake. The others were visiting Sirius and the two girls had felt a bit uncomfortable with what happened earlier. So now they were walking in snow around the lake in silence.

Finally Rose broke that silence by saying, "Pick a song."

"What? Why?" Laura asked, bewildered.

"Because I need a song, please," begged Rose.

"Okay," replied Laura. "_Gangsters Paradise_?" Rose shook her head. "One of J-Lo's?" Again Rose shook her head. "Um... I know _We Will Rock You_ by Queen," suggested Laura sarcastically.

Suddenly Rose burst into the song, shocking Laura, "_Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise,_

_Playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day,_

_You got mud on yo' face,_

_You big disgrace,_

_Kickin' your can all over the place singin' –'_"

Then Laura joined in the chorus, both girls began singing at the top of their lungs:

"_We will, we will rock you,_

_We will, we will rock!_"

Then they both burst out laughing so hard that tears were rolling down their faces. Finally the laughing subsided and they began talking again.

"Happy now you've had a little sing song?" asked Laura, beaming.

"Yes, I feel totally refreshed," smiled Rose pleasantly.

"You know," started Laura carefully, "we really should be giving them info on old Voldie," she commented absently

"Well I could just re-owl him and ask how to destroy him," responded Rose sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Laura retorted, "Rose, get serious, we weren't given this chance just to do nothing with it."

Holding up her hands defensively, Rose replied, "Okay, calm down. What about bringing him to us on his own?" she suggested.

"How?" asked Laura bluntly.

"I don't know, I only suggested it," answered Rose.

"Okay, I think we may need to know some more about him," acknowledged Laura.

Shivering from the cold, Rose suggested, "Well, we'll have to ask Dumbledore to see if he can give us any info."

"Well, I still have one question," replied Laura mischievously.

"What?" asked Rose, sighing.

"Why are we still outside?" asked Laura.

"Good point. Come on," answered Rose.

Turning around, Rose and Laura began speed walking back to the castle, trudging through the deep snow that was beginning to soak through their clothes.

Finally reaching the Entrance Hall, the girls banged their shoes on the steps to dislodge the stuck snow and entered the castle.

They started their search for the headmaster. They looked in the Great Hall: he wasn't there. They looked in nearly every classroom: still no sign of him. Just as they were searching in the dungeons, Rose exclaimed, "Laura, he won't be down here, he'll be in his office!"

"Of course," replied Laura. "But then why didn't we think of that straight away?"

"I don't know. Come on," answered Rose.

Both girls moved out of the dungeons and started up seven flights of stairs, which luckily didn't fancy moving today.

Finding the stone gargoyle was fairly easy, but trying to guess the password was a whole lot harder.

"Um... Mars bar," Laura tried. It didn't move.

"Snickers." Still it didn't move.

"Skittles."

"Kit Kat."

"Urgh! This is a whole lot harder than it seems," complained Laura. "All we know is he likes sweets, but we don't really know many wizarding sweets."

"We are at the right statue, aren't we?" asked Rose.

Taking a closer look, Laura burst out laughing, saying, "No, this is just a statue."

Walking away from the statue they were both laughing hysterically, feeling very stupid. Finally reaching the right statue, they started to process with possible passwords again.

Throwing up her hands Rose tried, "Urgh! I know – let's try Hobnobs!"

Surprisingly the gargoyle sprang to life and moved upwards. Mumbling about ridiculous passwords, Rose stepped onto the moving staircase behind a sniggering Laura.

Coming to a stop, both girls stepped off the stairs and moved to a wooden door, with an embroidered golden phoenix as the door handle. Knocking, they waited to hear him give them permission to enter. When no sound came from inside, Laura opened the door and went in.

_This is a bad idea, _thought Rose as she cautiously stepped inside. There were portraits of all supposedly sleeping witches and wizards; there were also lots of different trinkets on the table.

"Laura, we aren't supposed to be in here," whispered Rose urgently.

"Relax Roz, where's your sense of adventure?" questioned Laura, reading the descriptions underneath each portrait.

"It got left down in the hall with breakfast," answered Rose mockingly.

All of a sudden there was a loud cawing sound, making both girls jump. Turning around they saw Fawkes on his perch with beautiful plumage of red and gold.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Rose quietly.

"He's beautiful," replied Laura as she went over to stroke him.

"Absolutely stunning," agreed Rose, also going over.

The girls had been stood stroking Fawkes for a couple of minutes when someone coughed to catch their attention. Looking over to the doorway, the girls stepped away from the bird looking embarrassed.

"I see you managed to find my office," greeted Albus.

"Sorry we haven't been to see you sooner but we wanted to enjoy Christmas holidays," apologized Rose quickly.

"Don't apologize, I completely understand," replied Albus, sitting himself down behind his desk. "Now why did you need to see me today?"

"Tom Riddle, professor, does he have a weakness?" asked Laura bluntly.

"You both must realise," sighed Albus, "that when Tom came back to his body the blood he took from Harry took the last of Tom Riddle's body away, leaving him just as Voldemort," explained Dumbledore.

"Okay, how many spies are there in Voldie's ranks?" asked Rose.

"One," answered Albus carefully.

"Is there anyway of turning his Death Eaters against him?" enquired Laura, catching on to what Rose was thinking.

Sighing again, Albus explained, "The problem is, girls that most of Voldemort's supporters do believe in him and his powers, so I don't think there will be any way of trying to turn them against him."

"Maybe we don't have to," responded Rose mysteriously.

"Huh?" asked Laura, baffled.

Rolling her eyes, Rose answered, "We don't even try to turn the Death Eaters against him. Snape can tell you exactly which room Voldemort resides in – all you have to do is take an army and get rid of him."

"Ah, my dear, that would not work," put in Albus.

Aggravated, Rose snapped, "I'm really trying to give you an answer to a major problem here. Why not then just force him to come for you, then when he gets here he gets an ambush?"

"Now, that may just work," answered Albus thoughtfully. "But if the Order agrees to that then the first- to second-years will have to go somewhere safe,"

"Damn Rose, you're good at this," commented Laura, "and if you get all the younger ones into Gryffindor Tower you can lock it with a password then tell the Fat Lady to leave her portrait."

"Well then, thank you both," thanked Albus, "Now all I need to do is foolproof the plan, get the Order and some other people to help me."

"We're glad to have helped," replied Rose and Laura in unison.

"Now, I know both of you are worried about having your memories wiped, so for now I have told the Ministry that the two young ladies have been dealt with and are now both back at home," explained Albus, "So I must ask: would you both like to finish off the year here?"

Rose sat staring at the headmaster as thought he had grown three heads – she was opening and closing her mouth to make herself look like a fish out of water, which made Laura chuckle.

"Would we like to? Of course we would," beamed Laura, finding her voice.

"Very well then," smiled Albus. "You can now both go to all the classes and not miss any."

Both girls thanked Professor Dumbledore profusely before taking their leave.

They spent the rest of the holidays planning, having fun, and even sitting down and reading the assigned homework books that Hermione had lent them.

Laura had explained to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione what was going to happen with destroying Voldemort and also explained that if it had to be Harry that was to kill him and he couldn't cast the killing curse then he could use a Severing Charm on his throat. Then Rose went on to explain to them that they could go to every class and that they were staying till the end of the year.

* * *

Thursday 8th January seemed to creep up on the friends quicker than they would have liked – so far everything was going as they had planned.

The only thing that had nearly uncovered the whole of their plan was the arrival of the owl carrying a black letter, with a skull, a snake protruding from its mouth, stamped on it. Jamie-Rose had taken the letter, hastily shoved it in her pocket and ran out of the hall; she had opened it with trembling hands and read:

_J.R.,_

_Another follower to my ranks will give me the upper hand in this war._

_Wormtail, the useless vermin that he is, will be where you suggested with a portkey at four._

_Don't disappoint me._

_Lord Voldemort._

The letter had caused a lot of suspicion amongst the students, most of whom knew that if they got a black letter it meant that a family member had died, but Rose reassured everyone that it was just junk mail.

The last lesson of the day was, as planned, DADA and it finished at quarter to four which would give them time to drop off their bags and then to get into the Shrieking Shack.

Halfway through the lesson Laura turned to Harry and gave the signal to take the map out.

Taking the map out Harry pointed his wand at it and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," then placed the map underneath his work on the desk.

"Rose, are you sure about his?" questioned Laura cryptically.

"Honestly," answered Rose. "But I feel like I've eaten a bunch of worms."

"Remember Rose," cut in Hermione, catching onto the conversation, "Nothing foolish."

"I know, I know," replied Rose.

"Where is Ginny meeting us?" asked Ron.

"At the Entrance Hall," answered Hermione.

"I wish you hadn't included her," commented Ron, in a brotherly fashion.

Rolling her eyes, Rose answered, "We need her for the outnumbering."

"Okay, just calm down," instructed Laura, interrupting before a fight could break out. "It will do us no good to get worked up. So I think we should just get back to work."

Nodding, they all went back to work for the last five minutes of the lesson, until bell sounded signalling the end of lessons for that day.

Scooping up their things the five of them ran out of the room. They ran up to Gryffindor Tower, dropped off their bags, and then ran back out, knocking a couple of first years out of the way as they passed.

Reaching the Entrance Hall they saw Ginny waiting there, looking rather apprehensive.

Rose tried to smile to ease the tension bit it only made it worse, _I can not believe I'm doing this, _shethought, dropping her smile, _it'd better work, I don't fancy being taken to Voldemort. Oh please God, let it work._

The six of them all walked out of the castle in silence. Reaching the Willow, Harry took a long stick and pressed the knot freezing the tree.

Climbing in, Rose began to run up to the house, the others following shortly behind her.

Opening the door, Rose stepped into the disordered and bashed-up living room; she held open the door for the others to come through.

Finally Harry came through the door and closed it behind him, the group of witches, wizards and Muggles all stood in a circle facing each other.

"It's five minutes to four," stated Laura. "We should go into the other room."

"O – okay," stuttered Rose.

"Good luck, remember nothing stupid and play it cool," encouraged Harry.

There was a chorus of 'good luck' as the five of them moved into the other room.

Four o'clock came. There was a small noise and there stood Peter Pettigrew, traitor and supposedly dead rat.

"So you're J.R?" asked Peter.

"And you are Wormtail," retorted Rose coldly.

"Yes, and right-hand man to the Dark Lord," lied Peter.

"No, I'd say you were a rat," replied Rose smugly, "who only does as he's told by Voldemort. He must be brave if he thinks you will accomplish this easily."

Peter whipped out his wand and pointed it at Rose. Trying not to let fear shown on her face Rose looked on intensely and noticed that Peter was trembling, which made her laugh.

"Stop laughing at me," commanded Peter.

"Okay," answered Rose, then she gave the signal: "I guess it's time for me to become another faithful follower?"

Peter never knew what hit him, as the side door swung open and four Stunning Spells struck him simultaneously. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Laura came out of the room.

Rose's legs gave way as her nerves went haywire and she began shaking from head to toe as the adrenalin rush started to subside from her body.

"Rose? Roz, are you okay?" asked Laura.

"We did it, Laura," answered Rose shakily, "we pulled it off, and it worked."

"It worked quite well I'd say," came the voice of Sirius Black.

Looking over to the entranceway Rose saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin, as well as Sirius, all standing there.

"So, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Laura and Jamie-Rose, care to explain?" asked Sirius.

So leaning back against the wall Rose explained everything: how she thought of this after eavesdropping on Remus and Sirius at Christmas; how they managed to fool Voldemort and that the black letter she got was sent by Voldemort; how she persuaded Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Laura to agree.

"Well, need I say that you put yourself and others at risk," commented Albus. "As a result Gryffindor will lose ninety points and you will all be doing a detention."

"Sorry we didn't tell anyone, but I knew that for this to have worked we needed to do it on our own," explained Rose. "Sirius, all we wanted was for you to be free."

"That was a kind thought. Now might I suggest binding up the rat and going back to the castle," suggested Sirius.

So tying up Wormtail they all moved back to the castle discussing the night's events. All they need to do now was wait to see if Sirius was completely cleared of all charges and allowed to gain custody of his godson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The detention was set for the following Thursday with Professor Snape – cleaning out the Potions classroom, without magic for the trio and Ginny.

They had complained loudly amongst themselves that they had to put up with Snape for a whole four hours. Jamie-Rose and Laura were ecstatic that their plan had succeeded, and rumours had spread like wildfire around the castle.

Apparently most first- and second-year students thought that they had gone to the Shrieking Shack to confront the supposedly revengeful ghosts and to tell them to leave. The older students thought they had gone to the Shack to be '_alone' _– that rumour had put the girls in giggling fits whenever they heard it.

The only people that knew the truth were the people that had been involved, which now included Voldemort. They had sent the Portkey back to him empty, which caused him to become angry.

Rose had been sitting at breakfast on Sunday, when a black eagle flew in and dropped a blood red letter into her plate of food.

At first Ron had thought it was a Howler but as Rose turned it over she saw the Dark Mark burnt into the envelope. As she opened the letter up, a trickle of some sort of pus seeped onto Rose's hands, burning them. Luckily there was only enough to burn her hands and not scar them.

Rose was very much tempted to send a letter back to Voldemort telling him that it hadn't hurt and to stop sending her junk mail, but Laura had pointed out that it would only make things worse. After a while, Rose agreed with Laura not to antagonize the Dark Lord.

The fifteenth brought with it rain and sleet making it a very miserable and damp day, which in turn made the six of them depressed.

Walking down to the dungeons after dinner at half past seven that night the conversation was strained. Rose and Laura really wanted to start a conversation but any they had were of the Order, and they couldn't start a conversation like that without the fear of being overheard.

Coming to a stop outside the Potions classroom, they each took a deep, calming breath, and then pushed open the door to see not Snape but Remus Lupin.

A silly grin suddenly appeared across Rose's face as she stepped into the classroom. The others just shook their heads and hid sniggers behind their hands at the obvious crush Rose still had for the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Well, you all finally made it," greeted Remus.

Nodding her head Laura replied "Let me guess. Snape had a pain in his arm, otherwise known as Voldemort, and had to leave?"

"Unfortunately yes, he did, so I'll be supervising," answered Remus.

"God, you're going to have to stay here?" asked Rose quietly.

It had always been a bit of a problem for Rose to maintain concentration for more than ten minutes when Remus was in the room. Also, when he was, everything seemed to go wrong for her. What Rose didn't plan on happening was Remus answering her rhetorical question.

"Yes, Jamie-Rose, I am," answered Remus.

Cringing at the use of her full name, Rose replied, "Please Professor, don't use my full name."

"Why not?" enquired Remus curiously.

"Because I used to get called James and, no offence to your dad Harry, but I really don't like it," explained Rose apologetically.

"Fair enough then, I suggest you get started, otherwise you'll be here all night," responded Remus.

With a lot of grumbling they set to work cleaning up. Rose, Laura and Harry were scrubbing out the cauldrons whilst Ron, Hermione and Ginny were cleaning down the tables. They had agreed to clean the floor together.

Half-way through the detention Rose was about to grab another cauldron when she tripped over the water bucket, sending the cold water over Laura, Harry and herself, soaking their shoes and socks right through.

"Bloody hell," cursed Laura, moving away from the puddle that had formed on the floor.

"Sorry," Rose apologized.

"Did you have to wet us through?" asked Harry indignantly.

"What happened?" asked Remus, coming over to them.

"This dope, professor, spilt the water all over us," answered Laura.

Sighing, Remus cast a drying spell on the three teenagers then replied, "Try not to spill it again."

Nodding her ascent Rose re-filled the bucket and began scrubbing the cauldrons once more. By half past eleven they were finished and were allowed to go back to Gryffindor Tower, where they finally they all stumbled into their own bed for a much need rest.

* * *

That Saturday was a Hogsmeade visit: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all decided to go. Rose had come down with slight cough so had opted to stay at the castle where it was warm, and Laura had chosen to stay with her for company.

So eleven that morning found Laura and Rosen wandering around the hallways talking about this and that, when they came across a very angry looking Draco Malfoy.

"Do you really think he is a Death Eater?" asked Laura quietly, so Draco wouldn't overhear.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask him?" suggested Rose in whispers.

"Okay," answered Laura.

Both girls walked up to Draco, who was sitting against a wall with a letter in his hands.

"_Hem, hem_," greeted Laura in mock imitation of Dolores Umbridge.

Looking up startled, Draco replied, "Get lost."

"We aren't going to fight you, Draco. We just want to ask something," explained Rose, sitting down next to him.

"Well get on with it, _then_ get lost," snapped Draco.

"Are you a Death Eater?" asked Laura bluntly.

Standing up, Draco retorted, "That is none of your business, Mudbloods."

"You'll find, Draco, that it's Muggle," responded Rose, standing back up again.

Only the teachers, the trio, Ginny and the Order members knew that Rose and Laura were the Muggles, so this statement sparked interest to Draco.

"What?" asked Draco disbelievingly.

Sighing, Laura answered, "You are going to answer our question first, before we tell you anything else."

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not out in a corridor," replied Draco.

Nodding, Rose pulled them both into an empty classroom then shut the door and sat on the teacher's desk. She motioned for Draco to sit down as well.

"Tell us then Draco," instructed Laura, calmly but forcefully.

"If I find out that either of you two have used this information against me you'll be sorry," threatened Draco menacingly.

"It's war Draco," retorted Laura. "If you want to live through it, tell us which side you're on."

"Okay, enough!" interjected Rose. "Laura, go sit on the desks over there without making any comments. Draco, we aren't going to use any information against you but we will be telling Dumbledore."

Laughing Draco replied, "You think the great Dumbledore can protect me?"

"He protected us Draco. If you need protection we can guarantee your safety, but we need to know!" repeated Rose calmly.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell," explained Draco. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I may not like Muggleborns or Muggles but I do not believe that killing them is an answer."

Jumping of the desk, Laura replied, "Ha, I knew – what did you just say?"

"Laura, stop jumping to conclusions," Rose scolded. "Draco, we need to let Professor Dumbledore know."

"That's fine. So, what were you going to explain to me?" questioned Draco, not a hint of malice in his voice.

"You cannot repeat this, but we're _the_ Muggles," answered Laura.

"How did you by pass the wards around the castle?" Draco enquired.

"Dunno."

"But how did you get here into Hogwarts it's suppose to be impossible to see for muggles," stated Draco confused.

"We had a drink when we saw someone so that we could see Hogwarts but don't ask because I really don't know. Anyway we've got people to see and places to be," answered Rose cheerily.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Sorry, Muggle saying. We'll see you around," replied Rose sheepishly.

Rose and Laura left Draco in the empty classroom and they made their way up to the Headmaster's office. Reaching the stone gargoyle they gave the password that they had been told of, 'Chocolate Frogs'. Laura knocked on the door and they heard Dumbledore's voice telling them they could enter.

Both girls opened the door and strode into the office. What they weren't expecting was to see Severus Snape sitting there, looking like he could sleep for months on end.

"Ah, Miss Blore, Miss Lang. What can I do for you both?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's about Draco Malfoy sir," answered Laura.

"What has Mr. Malfoy supposedly done this time?" questioned Professor Snape.

Scowling slightly, Laura answered, "Nothing Professor."

"So, what is _wrong_ with Malfoy?" snapped Snape, his patience wearing thin.

Rolling her eyes, Rose replied, "Laura, stop being an antagonist. Professor Snape, Draco is not gong to take the Dark Mark."

"He's not?" asked Severus, surprised.

"No, but he needs to know that Professor Dumbledore will give him the protection that he needs as the son of a Death Eater," answered Laura.

"Very well, he has my full protection when he needs it," acknowledged Dumbledore.

"Thank you," beamed Rose.

Both girls turned to leave the room, but Professor Dumbledore spoke again.

"Girls, this Tuesday evening will be an Order meeting in my office. I intend to explain your plan to them and I would be pleased if the people who thought of it were there."

"Of course Professor. What time shall we come up?" asked Rose.

"Seven," answered Albus.

Nodding that they understood, the girls both left the Headmaster's office and made their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Laura and Rose were waiting in the common room on Sunday morning for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to come down for breakfast. Saturday hadn't been just Rose and Laura on their own wandering the castle: they had proven Draco wasn't following in his father's footsteps and they had been invited to an Order meeting.

"Morning," greeted Harry, stepping into the common room, Ron right behind him.

"Morning. Sleep well?" replied Rose cheerfully.

"Yes," answered Harry.

"Come on, let's get down to the Great Hall for some breakfast," suggested Ron, joining in the conversation.

Agreeing, they all moved out of the common room and started descending the stairs towards the Hall. On their way, Laura and Rose told the four of them about Draco and made the boys promise not to provoke or to use the information against him. Both Harry and Ron agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

Entering the Hall they went over to the Gryffindor table and began breakfast. Halfway through the doors banged open. Looking over to the entrance everyone's mouths dropped open: the escaped convict Sirius Black was standing there.

Rose recovered first. Jumping up, she asked, "Are you free?"

"The Ministry of Magic have given me a full pardon and legal rights to look after my godson," answered Sirius, breaking into a smile.

Laughing, Rose started to clap. Soon the whole hall was standing up and doing the same, including some Slytherins and the teachers. Harry was laughing and crying as Sirius came over to them.

"I owe you six a debt of gratitude for what you all did," thanked Sirius.

"Don't thank us," replied Rose, who too was now crying from happiness. "We're glad that we figured something out to make you a free man and for Harry to have a proper guardian."

Rolling her eyes, Laura pulled Rose into a hug saying, "You daft sod."

The one thing that shocked the hall the most was when Professor Lupin stood up at the table and shouted,

"PADFOOT, YOU KNOW YOU WORRIED EVERYONE WHEN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER OUR OWLS!"

"AH MOONY – YOU KNOW HOW IMPULSIVE I CAN BE. THIS TIME I BROUGHT A HOUSE!" bellowed Sirius.

Remus just shook his head and joined in the laughing. Even Professor Snape let a small smirk play on his face. Rose looked over to Draco and saw a smirk on _his_ face, but it held no trace of malice.

Some of the older students left, after the commotion had died down, and Sirius sat down next to Harry and started on the Gryffindor table breakfast.

"So, how does it feel to be free?" asked Laura, whilst Rose dried her eyes.

"It feels good, but it will get a bit of getting used to not changing into Padfoot everytime I go out," answered Sirius.

"So where did you buy this house?" asked Harry.

"It's not far from Hogsmeade," answered Sirius. "You'll see soon enough. You do still want to live with me don't you?" he asked.

"Of course," answered Harry, beaming.

They spent the rest of the day talking: Harry and Ron updated Sirius on who has taken the lead for the House and Quidditch Cups, Rose and Laura explained about Draco being on the their side, and Hermione and Ginny just kept asking questions. All in all they all enjoyed the day thoroughly.

* * *

On Tuesday evening at a quarter to seven the trio, Ginny, Laura and Rose were walking through the corridors, heading towards Professor Dumbledore's office for the Order meeting. For the last two days the six of them had not worried about anything: they just acted like normal sixteen years olds, shoving the threat of Voldemort to the back of their minds. But Tuesday had brought everything rushing back to them.

"Do you think they'll agree to it?" asked Rose, breaking the awkward silence.

"If they don't then it will end up being disastrous for us," answered Harry.

"How so?" questioned Laura, bewildered.

Sighing, Harry explained, "Because if they don't agree to it, it is just giving Voldemort more time to gain power. If they want to get rid of him everyone has to act now before it's too late."

"Oh, right," replied Laura.

They carried on walking in silence. Everything that Harry had said was right: if they wanted to destroy Voldemort they'd have to do it on their terms and before he became too powerful.

Reaching the stone gargoyle, Harry gave the password and the six of them stepped onto the moving staircase that carried them up to the Headmaster's office.

Knocking on the door, the six friends entered. Sitting in chairs around the room were several different members of the Order. From the right to the left was: Nymphadora Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Bill, Fred, George, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. In the front of them all sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, you all made it," greeted Albus, as the six of them took the last seats.

"Of course we made it," replied Laura.

"Well, I shall explain the plan in a minute, but, Severus, do you have anything to report?" questioned Dumbledore.

Clearing his throat, Severus answered, "No, the Dark Lord is at the moment questioning every Death Eater's loyalty to him."

"Good, that may buy us some time," replied Dumbledore. "The reason I called you all here is because we have come up with a plan to get rid of Voldemort," he explained.

"We? Whose the we, Albus?" asked Hestia curiously.

"We, as in Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Miss Lang, and Miss Blore," answered Dumbledore.

"You mean to tell me Albus," seethed Severus, "that we will be risking our lives because six arrogant children thought up some ludicrous idea?"

"I'm not a child Severus Snape," spat out Laura.

"You will address me properly," Snape retorted

Standing up, Laura snapped, "I will address you properly when you address me properly."

"LAURA!" shouted Rose.

"What?"

"Pack it in. Snape's only concerned about himself, so shut up and sit down," ordered Rose.

Grumpily, Laura sat back down and throughout the rest of the meeting she kept shooting angry glares at Snape, who returned them just as coldly.

Professor Dumbledore explained what was going to happen: he was planning on sending Severus to Voldemort telling him that he (Dumbledore) was weak, and Harry would be unprotected. Hopefully, Voldemort would fall for the trap in coming to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts he would meet the scrutiny of Aurors, Order members and civilians that Dumbledore had managed to recruit: the older students and Harry Potter. The wards surrounding the castle would be dropped so that only Voldemort himself could get in, but Voldemort would not be bothered about his Death Eaters if he thought that Dumbledore weak and Harry were unprotected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

That Friday morning, after the Order meeting, Rose and Laura were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Rose had woken up from a bad dream and then woken up Laura, which is how they came to be sitting in the common room talking quietly.

"Rose, it was just a dream," commented Laura.

Sighing, Rose answered, "I know that, but I don't know. I've just got a gut feeling that something isn't right."

"Rose, you're just being paranoid because of what is going to happen," dismissed Laura.

"Laura, I haven't received a letter back from my parents. I sent mine four days ago. I have a bad feeling it just doesn't add up," moaned Rose.

Jamie-Rose had sent a letter asking how everyone at home was. Normally they would have responded to the letter straight away but for some reason they hadn't this time. Add the looming attack by Voldemort and you get a very anxious teenage girl.

"Look, you have got to calm down," instructed Laura. "They will send you a letter when they're ready to."

"Okay, I'm calm. I think I'll go get some breakfast: coming?" asked Rose, changing the subject.

"Finally, she asks something else," muttered Laura, before answering, "Yes, come on."

Both girls moved from their seats and began to make their way down to the Great Hall. The corridors were eerily quiet as most students and portraits were still asleep. The two girls finally came to the Hall, pushing the doors open they noticed that it was empty except for the teachers.

Smiling at the high table, they both made their way over to their usual places and sat down. As they did so, Laura noticed a letter and picked it up. It had _Jamie-Rose _written on it in a messy handwriting.

"Here you go," commented Laura, handing Rose the letter.

Rose took the letter and mumbled her thanks. She recognized her mother's writing but noticed that it had obviously been written whilst she had been shaking, as the writing was all wonky. Trembling slightly, Rose opened it up and began to read:

_Dear Jamie-Rose_

_I have some dreadful news. Do you remember when you told us all about that man and his followers in your second letter?_

_I'm sorry to have to tell you that the man's followers attacked the city's main swimming pool, where your sister Sarah-Jane was spending the day with her friends._

_I hate to have to tell you this in a letter as it seems so cold blooded, but your sister died in the hands of a follower. I'm so sorry Jamie-Rose. Please stay safe and take care._

_We all love you,_

_Mum, Dad and Rochelle._

Rose finished reading the letter and handed it to Laura. It took Laura a minute to read it all the way through.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Rose," sympathized Laura.

Shaking with anger Rose replied quietly to herself, "Followers that means only one person, Snape."

Before Laura could do or say anything to stop Rose, Rose had snatched the letter away and stood up abruptly shouting "YOU BASTARD!" and looking pointedly at Snape.

"Excuse me?" asked Snape, caught off guard.

Stalking towards him Rose bellowed, "YOU BASTARD! IF I HAD KNOWN YOU'D SELL MY NAME TO VOLDEMORT I WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ANYONE WHO I WAS. YOU BETTER JUST HOPE VOLDEMORT HURTS YOU BEFORE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"I assure you I have not sold anyone to the Dark Lord," answered Snape calmly.

Coming to a stop, Jamie-Rose slammed her letter down in front of Snape. She waited till he had read it before commenting again.

"If I ever find out that my sister was killed by you, you will wish you didn't know me," threatened Jamie-Rose, dangerously quiet.

"I had no choice," explained Severus, realizing what Rose was on about. "All the people there had been given the Dementor's Kiss. I was merely doing her and everyone there a favour."

Rose lost her head: swinging back her fist she smashed it into Snape's face. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin were on their feet in seconds.

"Are you okay, Severus?" asked Albus, as he and McGonagall helped him up.

"Fine. Two hundred points from Gryffindor," replied Snape.

Jamie-Rose made to lunge at him again but was stopped by Remus holding her back

"Let me go," commanded Rose through clenched teeth, struggling against him.

"Hitting Severus will not bring your sister back," replied Remus, thanking the gods for his werewolf strength: he was having trouble holding Rose back.

Rose went very still at these words as if they were just penetrating her mind. _She's dead, she not coming back; she will never come back again, _thought Rose. It finally hit her like a ton of bricks and she began to uncontrollably cry.

"I think you should take her back to Gryffindor Tower, so she can calm down, Remus. Then let's get all the other students in here," instructed Albus.

Nodding, Remus guided Rose back over to Laura who had watched the entire thing from the Gryffindor table. With one look at Rose's grief-stricken face she got up and followed them out of the hall.

Luckily, back in Gryffindor Tower the majority of the students were up. Sitting Rose on the sofa, Remus let her go and let Laura continue comforting her.

Standing at the entrance to the common room, Remus cleared his throat and said loudly, "Could you all be quiet please? Thank you. In light of some recent information we have received, Professor Dumbledore wants you all in the Great Hall straight away."

The student body was all looking confused and worried as they moved out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the Great Hall, leaving Rose, Laura, and Remus alone.

"Jamie-Rose, are you okay?" asked Remus, concerned.

"I will be," sniffed Rose. Her crying had subsided.

"Good," replied Laura. "Now, I think we should go back to the Hall."

"I don't know," responded Rose uneasily.

"You should come down," reassured Remus. "Professor Dumbledore may expect you to."

Nodding, Rose wiped her eyes, which were now red and slightly puffy. They all left the tower and went back down to the Great Hall.

Rounding the corner, they saw at least half of the younger students leaving. Curious, Remus asked what was going on and they were told that only members of DA and a select few others had been told to remain behind. Sharing knowing glances with each other, Remus, Rose and Laura carried on towards the Great Hall. Entering, the three of them went directly to their seats.

Seeing them arrive, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Members of the DA and others. These times are growing darker as Voldemort gathers more followers and gains more power. So far, Voldemort has not attempted an attack on this castle but he will do. In fact, we are going to lure him here." A babble of whispers broke out, but Dumbledore continued. "However, he is still weak and with you all fighting along with Aurors and Order of the Phoenix members we will beat him. If none of you wish to fight, say so now." No one spoke or moved. "Good, be prepared. In a week's time Voldemort will attack. You are all dismissed."

An odd whispering spread though the Hall as people began discussing next Tuesday's events. The rest of the day passed in a blur for Jamie-Rose. She had cried as much as humanly possible over her sister's death and had finally admitted to herself that no matter where her sister was she'd always be with her in spirit and heart. Looking back over what Professor Snape had said, Rose was glad that her sister wasn't just a living shell. All she had to do now was apologize to him, which was easier said then done.

Severus Snape, potion's master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and spy for the Order, had just appartated outside of the wards surrounding Voldemort's castle.

Dressed in hooded black robes, with a mask hiding his face, Severus was just outside the doors of the mansion when the Dark Mark on his left forearm began to burn: obviously he had arrived just in the time.

He came to a chamber just off the main hall; opening the door, Severus stepped up to a high back chair and bowed before standing up and joining the circle of Death Eaters.

A snakelike man with red eyes and slits for nostrils stood up and surveyed the scene before him, whilst his pet, a true snake, wound itself up near the hearth.

"Ah, my faithful followers," hissed Voldemort. "I trust you all fed my Dementors well?"

"Yes, my lord," chorused the Death Eaters.

"Good. Now, Snape do you anything to tell me about the filthy Muggles or the school?" questioned Lord Voldemort.

Severus stepped forward, kneeled, then answered, "My lord, I have some good news."

"Well, what is it?" questioned Voldemort impatiently.

"My lord, Dumbledore is growing weak and the Potter boy will be unprotected this Tuesday, when Dumbledore plans on leaving the castle to see a Healer. With the castle unattended for the whole day, it will be the perfect opportunity for you to attack," explained Severus.

"Hmmm... that may work if I didn't think that one of the students could betray us by someone from my ranks telling them," replied Lord Voldemort.

"I am your most faithful follower, my lord. Have I not followed you since I was at school myself?" questioned Severus, hoping against hope that his cover hadn't been blown.

Taking out his wand, Voldemort answered, "It is not you I question Severus, but Lucius."

Another black hooded and masked man stepped forward before dropping to both knees.

"My lord, I am and have always been faithful to your cause," Lucius stated.

Turning his piercing gaze to the Death Eater, Voldemort hissed, "It is your fault that you did not figure out your son was on the other side, the wrong side, Lucius. You promised me a spy amongst the students: I was very disappointed in your son. But since he isn't here to take the punishment you will. _Crucio._"

Lucius fell to the floor in agony: as the curse was placed upon him by the most powerful Dark wizard alive it made the intensity even more unbearable.

"The... Muggles... will... be... there," gasped out Lucius through clenched teeth.

Lifting the curse, Voldemort asked with interest, "What did you say?"

"My Lord... the Muggles... that deceived you... will be in... the fight," panted Lucius.

A high-pitched laughter rang in the chamber: it was the sort of a laugh that makes all the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end and sends shivers down your spine.

"You just redeemed yourself Lucius. Yes, I shall firstly get rid of the Muggles, especially the one that lost me my servant," hissed Voldemort. "Avery, Nott, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius, Bellatrix - you seven and my Dementors shall attack Hogwarts. Then everyone shall see me as the greatest sorcerer in the world! Now get lost: out of my sight now!" shouted Voldemort, as Snape made to leave Voldemort called, "Severus, you stay."

The rest of the Death Eaters rushed out of the room, not wanting to incur Lord Voldemorts wrath.

"Severus, I want you to meet us at the entrance to Hogwarts to see us in so to speak. If you are not there, Severus, I will know that you turned from my path, and there can be no second chances," threatened Voldemort.

"My lord, I shall be there," replied Severus.

"Good, you may leave now, and don't disappoint me," responded Lord Voldemort.

Severus didn't need telling twice. He bowed once more before leaving the mansion and Apparating back to Hogwarts to tell Albus that the plan was set.

"Dementors are coming as well?" asked Laura.

The trio, Ginny, Laura, and Jamie-Rose were sitting in Dumbledore's office. They had been asked up to his office an hour ago and had met with Professors Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, and Flitwick.

Snape had explained everything that Lord Voldemort had said and how Voldemort had extremely gullibly agreed with the plan.

"Yes, there will be around fifteen Dementors coming," answered Snape.

"We can't see Dementors, can we?" queried Rose.

"No, Muggles can only feel the presence of a Dementor, making it highly dangerous and meaning you can't protect yourselves," explained Remus, in his teaching voice.

Sighing, Laura replied, "So we can't fight?"

"Unfortunately, Miss Blore," began Snape, "you have no choice. The Dark Lord will expect you there and if you aren't he'll know the attack was planned."

"Well, can't we just change the wards so that Voldemort can enter but not the Dementors?" asked Hermione.

"No, Miss Granger that would not be possible as Dementors are Dark creatures," explained Severus. "So you'd have to take down the whole wards leaving Hogwarts defenceless. The only exceptions to the wards imposed are those for werewolves for obvious reasons."

"So, Voldemort still has the advantage. How many DA members can do a Patronus charm?" asked Dumbledore.

"The whole group, sir," answered Harry, "but I don't know how they'd fare against fifteen Dementors."

"You have tonight to help anyone who needs it: teach them then make them face your Boggart. Then you will sleep for an hour before Voldemort arrives then all I can say is good luck. We'll all be with you Harry," encouraged Dumbledore, "You are all dismissed."

Nodding, the six of them moved out of the Headmaster's office and down to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting. Order members, Aurors, students from third to seventh year, and civilians who had volunteered to help were all inside. Dumbledore and the other teachers conjured sleeping bags for everyone.

Needless to say, that night the tension and waiting was thick in the air. The Great Hall was illuminated by the Patronus Charms people were practising, and some people found it too difficult to sleep that night.

It was nine in the morning and the Great Hall was buzzing with noise. So far nothing had happened on the final battlefront and that unnerved people.

Jamie-Rose and Laura were sitting at the high table talking quietly to each other.

"This is really beginning to unnerve me," admitted Laura.

"I know Loz, we can't do nothing but wait and be patient," replied Rose stiffly.

"Rose, you aren't going to do something stupid are you?" asked Laura worriedly.

Turning to her best friend, Rose replied, "Laura, promise me that when Voldemort asks for the Muggles you won't stand up or answer?"

"Rose –"

"Promise me," ordered Rose, cutting Laura off. "I have already lost a sister to him. I do not want to lose my best friend as well."

"Okay, I promise," said Laura, shivering. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," answered Rose, confused.

They both left the table and looked out of the window. They didn't see anything moving except the front row of trees on the Forbidden Forest, which shook as though it was windy, but there was no wind that day. Then a second wave of coldness washed over them

Finally realising what was happening, Rose shouted, "HARRY!"

Harry had been talking with the owner of Honeydukes, making sure his cellar was locked and that there was no way any Death Eaters could get through, when someone shouted his name and the Hall fell silent.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Dementors are on the way. We can't see them so we're not sure how long they will get to the castle: maybe five minutes," answered Rose.

"Patronus Charms at the ready," ordered Harry. "Remember, it will be the Dementors and then the Death Eaters."

"What about us two?" asked Laura.

"Stay with some people who have powerful charms and whatever you do, do not think unpleasant thoughts," answered Harry.

Nodding, both girls split up and went to a group that they hoped could protect them from the Dementors.

Sure enough, five minutes later the side doors and windows shattered and in came fifteen Dementors all heading towards the weakest people, who weren't hiding their faces so the Dementors could go straight for the kiss.

There was a loud chorus of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and all different animals, magical and Muggle, sprang from peoples' wands to try to drive the Dementors back.

Some of the younger one's Patronuses started to fade as the Dementors came closer and closer, sucking all happiness away from the air. Laura was with a group of third years when their Patronuses started to fade.

"Come on, you can do it again," encouraged Laura, feeling the cold running deeper into her chest.

"We can't, there's too many," whimpered a Hufflepuff girl.

"There's not. Think of everything wonderful and everything you achieved then focus it into that charm," explained Laura.

A look of determination fell across the young girl's face as she screamed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and surprisingly a sea horse drove away the three Dementors.

Jamie-Rose was with an older group of students, in their seventh year, who were trying to keep their spirits up without succumbing to her own coldness.

"We'll have to go get some more help," commented a Ravenclaw boy.

"You can't, just think of something fantastic, anything, but you can't give up," encouraged Rose.

"Easy for you to say, you can't see them," retorted the boy.

"No, I can't, but I can feel them. If you give up now Voldemort wins, don't give him the chance he wants," motivated Rose.

A look of determination crossed the boy's face as he bellowed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

An eagle flew from his wand and knocked the Dementors attacking them for six. After a couple more shouts of the spell all the Dementors had retreated.

"Well done everyone, but don't celebrate just yet," called Harry. His scar was searing with pain, indicating Voldemort was close by.

"DEATH EATERS ON THE HORIZON!" yelled a civilian.

"Don't attack Professor Snape, he is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. With the others you can do as you want. Get ready!" exclaimed Harry.

The students halved themselves and positioned themselves against the walls, as did the others. Before the attack began the teachers joined those taking positions at the high table.

Rose and Laura joined back-up with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, and waited for the attack to begin.

Turning to face Rose and Laura, Harry said, "Do not get in the line of fire."

"We'll fight the Muggle way but we promise not to do any heroics," replied Rose, as Laura nodded beside her.

"Good," responded Harry.

They turned back to face the doors. It was only a couple of seconds before the castle wards were under attack. Slowly ward after ward fell. The only ones remaining were the ones that Dumbledore and the Founders had placed upon the castle.

The attack on the wards slowly stopped and the castle fell into a spine-chilling silence. No one dared speak or even breathe for fear of giving away their positions.

The silence fell deep within the hearts of the people there, even the teachers. There was some small ticking of watches or if they strained their hearing they could hear the odd hoot of an owl.

"What do we do?" whispered Ginny.

"Shush!" answered Harry.

No sooner had this exchange happened than the doors blew open and in the threshold stood seven Death Eaters. For a moment, shock held the Death Eaters back: all the students stood there, wands pointed at them. The shock ended and they began firing their spells, hexes, and curses.

The students, Aurors, Order members and civilians come out from their places and fired curses back. The Great Hall was transformed from a peaceful chattering dining hall to a war zone.

Two Death Eaters went down and the other five retreated back out of the hall. Before anyone could rejoice another figure stepped into the hall, causing everyone to fall silent.

"Ah, Hogwarts. My last conquest," hissed Voldemort.

"Tom, you can not take Hogwarts from my hands," replied Albus.

"Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster," began Voldemort. "I don't want this school... I want the muggles that lost me my servant."

Laura gulped; Rose gave her a stern look as she stepped out from behind a group of students to face Lord Voldemort.

"I'm here, Voldemort, it was me that sent that letter to you," commented Jamie-Rose confidently, as all the teachers, students, Order members, civilians, and Aurors held their breath.

"You filthy Muggles, how you dare trick me," threatened Voldemort. "You shall die, as soon as the other Muggle steps out."

"There is no other, only me," began Rose, "You won't win this Voldemort, you'll lose and you know what else: this was all set up by a Muggle!"

"You lie!" spat Voldemort, but Rose just shook her head. She never saw Voldemort raise his wand until he shouted, "_CRUCIO!"_

Rose screamed in agony as the curse hit her in the chest, making it hard to breathe, her very bones were on fire and everything hurt it was pain beyond pain. Lord Voldemort never saw Harry Potter whip his wand out until he was hit with three killing curses.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry.

Lord Voldemort felt his essence, mind, and body die. Everything was being ripped from him, power and life. Then the blackness consumed him and he knew no more, and would know nothing more. Jamie-Rose had passed out a minute before the Cruciatus Curse was lifted off her.

The rest of the Death Eaters were stunned and bound before being shipped off to the Ministry. The students, Order members, civilians, and the remaining Aurors rejoiced. Harry also passed out; exhausted from using such powerful spells all evening. Voldemort's body was disintegrated into dust before being placed into a magically sealed jar and put in the topmost secure vault at Gringotts. No one but Dumbledore knew the exact place of the vault.

Jamie-Rose woke up in a bed in the hospital wing. Opening her eyes, she saw Laura, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all in the infirmary by her bed.

"Hey," greeted Rose, sitting up and wincing slightly.

"I say no heroics and what do you do?" asked Harry, mocking being angry.

"He asked," answered Rose.

"Muggles," sighed Harry, "We're glad you're okay though."

"What about you, are you okay?" asked Rose.

"Better. I was released yesterday from the infirmary. But again, we're all glad you're okay," answered Harry.

"So am I," replied Rose. "So, what happened?"

"Voldemort died and his Death Eaters were taken to the Ministry and placed straight in Azkaban," answered Laura.

"Yes, good!" exclaimed Rose.

"Miss Lang, I assure you a death is nothing to get excited about," came Snape's voice from the doorway.

Rolling her eyes, Jamie-Rose replied, "I'm sorry, professor, did I steal your thunder?"

"Excuse me?" questioned Severus, dropping his mask and showing his confusion.

"Never mind," answered Rose. "I guess I shouldn't be happy but Voldemort did curse me, the bastard."

"Very well, just don't let me hear you," responded Snape, leaving the wing.

Rose just nodded as she settled back down in the bed. The last thing she heard was someone saying, "Get some rest we'll be back later."

More blackness took over her senses and Rose fell back into a comfortable sleep.

Rose was released from the hospital wing a week before the end-of-term exams began. Now the whole school knew that Laura and Rose were the Muggles, which meant they could walk around in their normal clothes.

Jamie-Rose ambled out of the infirmary to a quiet castle. _I wonder why it's so quiet?_ She thought, confusedly.

Walking down the corridor Rose headed to her first lesson, DADA. Not having any equipment with her she would end up borrowing of Laura.

Reaching her destination she knocked once and waited for a reply. Hearing the permission to enter, Rose opened the door. Stepping in she noticed there was no one else in the classroom.

Looking up from his work, Remus asked, "Jamie-Rose, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought classes were still going on?" queried Rose.

"Professor Dumbledore let them off for a week before exams, I thought you were told," answered Remus.

Shaking her head, Rose replied, "No. I bet Laura didn't tell me because she just _temporarily _forgot."

"I don't think your best friend would do that somehow," commented Remus.

Rose closed the door and jumped up onto a desk and began talking again. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was rather enjoying talking to Remus, especially now she'd got over her crush on him.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jamie-Rose.

"Yes, of course you can," answered Remus.

Sighing, Rose replied, "Do you think it was stupid of me to step up to Voldemort like I did?"

"I think," began Remus, "that it was rather brave of you. Voldemort could easily have killed you, you're actually lucky he didn't."

Smiling, Rose replied, "I am actually aware of how dead I could have ended up. Anyway enough of psychopaths, do you know where I might find, Laura, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" asked Rose, changing the subject.

"Yes, I saw them heading down towards the lake," answered Remus.

Beaming, Rose jumped off the desk. "Thanks, I'll see you around sometime, Remus."

Rose took off out the classroom in search of her friends. Running into the Entrance Hall she skidded to a halt at the doors. Pushing them open, she shielded her eyes against the bright sunlight.

Scanning the grounds, she saw Laura, Hermione and Ginny sitting under a tree talking whilst the two young men, Harry and Ron, were dipping their feet in the cool lake. Smiling, Jamie-Rose made her way over to them.

As a shadow fell across her, Laura looked up to see the smiling face of her best friend, Jamie-Rose.

"Hey, got room for one more?" asked Rose, still grinning.

"Of course, sit down," offered Laura, patting a patch of grass next to her.

Sitting down, Rose replied, "Thanks. I heard all the classes were cancelled for this week."

"Yeah, sort of congratulations," responded Hermione.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Ginny.

"I still ache a little," answered Rose, "but other than that I feel fine."

"I'm glad you're feeling better," began Laura mischievously.

"Why?" asked Rose sceptically.

"Because for one we have to take a visit to Dumbledore and secondly you have to apologize to Snape," explained Laura.

Groaning, Rose replied, "Can't we just do the first one?"

"It's best not to, Rose," put in Hermione. "Professor Snape knows how to hold a grudge."

"Fine, I'll go apologize," sighed Rose, standing up and dusting herself off.

"See you all later," waved Laura.

The two friends made their way back through the castle in a comfortable silence. When they had entered, Laura practically had to drag Rose towards the dungeons.

A couple of minutes later they found themselves outside the Potions classroom.

Shaking her head, Rose whispered, "I'm not doing it."

"Yes, you are," ordered Laura.

"What if I ... say I was_ scared_?" questioned Rose, blocking the door.

"Jamie-Rose, you stood up to Voldemort on your own, so I know you're not scared of a simple Potions Master," explained Laura.

But Rose still refused to move away from the door. Sighing, Laura literally pushed Rose out of the way before rapping loudly on the door.

From somewhere in the back of the classroom, Severus told them to enter. Opening the door, Laura dragged Rose by the arm until they were standing in front of Snape's desk.

Looking up from his grading, Snape asked, "What brings two Muggles to my classroom?"

"Professor," began Laura, using his title, "just because we are Muggles it doesn't make us any different,"

"Fine, whatever," sneered Snape. "Is that all?"

"No, Jamie-Rose has something to say to you," answered Laura, stepping back towards the door.

"Well, what is it?" asked Snape impatiently.

"Sorry for punching you," apologized Rose. "It was just a bad reaction to the news I received. I could only think of hurting whoever killed my sister," she rambled.

She was just about to carry on when Severus interjected, "Very well, apology accepted."

"You mean – you don't mind that I hit you?" questioned Rose.

Sighing, Severus answered, "Miss Lang, I most certainly do mind that you hit me, but I noticed that you had no control over your emotions."

"Thank you."

"However," continued Snape, ignoring Rose, "if you ever do anything like that again I won't hesitate to hex you into the next millennium," he threatened.

Gulping nervously Rose replied, "I promise I won't and again, I'm so sorry."

"Very well. Now I have work to do, so good-day," responded Severus.

Inclining her head, Rose rushed out of the dungeon classroom, Laura in tow. Once they had reached the Entrance Hall again they stopped to catch their breath before going up to see Professor Dumbledore.

"That was... very brave... of you..." gasped Laura, smiling.

"Thanks..." replied Rose quietly, bent over double trying to catch her breath.

Ten minutes later found the two girls climbing the last flight of stairs before reaching Dumbledore's office.

Coming to a stop at the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, they gave the password, 'Pumpkin Pastels' and then stepped onto the moving staircase.

Pumpkin Pastels were the newest invention of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. If you ate one then you'd get turned into a multi-coloured pumpkin for half-an-hour. Of course, Dumbledore had found them wonderful and that's why he changed his password.

Coming to a stop at the wooden doors, Rose knocked, then entered. The two girls stepped into the circular room and saw Professor Dumbledore feeding Fawkes.

Smiling, Rose commented, "Damn, I left my camera at home!"

Turning to the voice, Dumbledore replied, "Ah, but I am pretty sure Mr. Creevey has one."

Sniggering, Laura responded, "Sorry, we didn't know you'd be... ah... feeding Fawkes."

Moving over to his desk, Albus chuckled, saying, "Do not worry yourself Miss Blore. I assure you, you weren't intruding. Please sit down, both of you."

Both friends took the two chairs and sat down, waiting for Dumbledore to speak first.

"I take it you both know why you are here?" asked Albus.

Gulping, both of them nodded. They'd been dreading this day since after the final battle, knowing their memories would be wiped.

"Please professor, don't take forever in doing it," pleaded Laura.

"Whatever are you on about Miss Blore?" questioned Albus, his eyes twinkling.

"You're going to oblivate our memories aren't you?" cringed Rose.

"I'm afraid that that would be impossible," explained Albus. "With the amount you have seen and done in this castle it would be impossible to wipe your memory without causing some sort of damage. So therefore I have talked to Minister Fudge and we have agreed that after all the help you have given you are allowed back into our world any time you wish."

Both young women sat there gaping at the aged headmaster. They weren't going to have a memory wipe: they'd remember everything!

"But you must both promise that you won't tell anyone, apart from your immediate family, about our world," continued Albus. "Also, you must stay alert if you stray into London, as some Death Eaters that weren't in the final battle will still be on the loose. Do you both promise to do as I have asked of you?"

Re-gaining her voice, Rose answered, "Of course we will do that. Professor, thank you for not wiping out memories it means a lot to us."

"No need to thank me, Jamie-Rose. Now, why don't you both go and enjoy the rest of the school year," replied Albus.

Smiling and thanking him yet again, both girls left the circular room and went in search of their friends to tell them what had happened that morning.

The six of them were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, heading back towards King's Cross station.

It was the end of term and Laura and Rose had explained everything to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny: about them not being oblivated and being able to come and go into the wizarding world.

"So, what are you two going to do once you get back home?" asked Harry.

"Well, we'll go back to our senior school to sit our GCSEs, then who knows," answered Laura.

"GCSEs? What are they?" asked Ron.

"They're similar to your OWLs," explained Rose.

"Oh," replied Ron.

The conversation continued, mostly what they were planning to do that summer. Harry was spending the first three weeks in America with Sirius for his first ever vacation. Ron and his family had saved up to go to Romania and visit his brother Charlie. Hermione was spending the summer at home with her family. Laura and Jamie-Rose were planning on just relaxing, listening to music and going to the cinemas.

The train pulled into the station a couple of hours later. Jumping out, they shouldered their bags and waited for the others. Once they were all together they began saying goodbye.

"Will you all keep in touch with us and tell us all about your holidays?" asked Laura.

"I'll send Hedwig with a Muggle postcard to you," answered Harry.

"Yeah, I'll send Pig with a letter to you as soon as I can," agreed Ron.

"Okay," replied Rose. "Harry, you have fun and don't go chasing any Dark Lord," (everyone laughed), "Ron, just enjoy yourself; Ginny, you do the same. Hermione, maybe we could meet up sometime: here's my mobile and home phone numbers."

"I'll try to call you," answered Hermione.

Smiling through glassy eyes, Laura added, "You don't know what it meant to us to meet you all. Please, all of you stay safe."

"We will," the four of them replied.

"Tell everyone we said goodbye and maybe we'll see you all again," put in Rose.

"Bye!" called the others.

Rose and Laura just waved as they turned and ran at the barrier. Slipping through the gateway, both girls looked around at the now apparently normal scenery.

With heavy hearts, the two girls caught the train that would take them back to their hometown for the summer and back to their families.


	7. Chapter 7Last chapter

**Chapter 7**

Jamie-Rose and her best friend Laura were sitting in a McDonald's restaurant having a lunch; they'd just been to see the last showing of _The Matrix:_ _Revolutions_ at the local cinema.

They had spent the last two weeks catching up on everything that had happened in the last year, as they'd been away from the Muggle world for so long.

Eating the last bit of her cheeseburger Rose commented, "Fo you fink Farry will fend us a fetter?"

"What?" asked Laura, bewildered.

Swallowing her mouthful of burger, Rose repeated clearly, "Do you think Harry will send a letter to us?"

"I got you that time," replied Laura, before answering, "Maybe. Depends on what he is doing."

"I hope he's happy," commented Jamie-Rose absently.

"He will be," acknowledged Laura, finishing her meal. "Why don't we go back to mine and we can bring a radio outside to listen to," she suggested.

Also finishing off her burger, Rose answered, "Sounds good."

With that, both girls deposited their rubbish in the bins provided then, grabbing their baseball caps, they headed out of McDonalds and walked back to Laura's house in the afternoon heat.

Ever since her sister had died a month ago, Jamie-Rose (the eldest) and Rochelle (now the youngest) had been put on a strict curfew so that they wouldn't be hurt like her sister. They were not to be out past half past nine at night, and also they had to phone home every two hours.

Arriving at Laura's house, both teens collapsed on to the lush green grass. They listened to the gentle buzzing of bees, the soft calling of birds and crickets. There was also a low hum of music coming from someone's house: they were obviously listening to the lunchtime news report on TV.

The front door to Laura's house swung open and Laura's mum, Jackie, stepped outside, carrying some reclining chairs.

"Hey mum," greeted Laura.

"Laura, get up off the grass," rebuked Jackie, setting the chairs down. "Sit on these. Did you both enjoy the cinema?" she asked, her tone softening slightly.

"It was okay, but let's just say that the last Matrix was a little boring," answered Laura.

Hoisting themselves up, they both dragged themselves over to the chairs and promptly sat down again. The summer was the hottest in over six years and everyone was taking advantage of it.

"There's a six pack of Cola in the fridge if either of you get thirsty. Also, don't stay out too long. I don't want anyone coming down with heat stroke," explained Jackie, going back inside.

"Didn't you say you've got some music to listen to?" asked Rose.

"Of course! Give me about five minutes and I'll be back," answered Laura, jogging into the house.

Rose was left outside on her own for over ten minutes before Laura came back out with a portable radio. Setting it down, Laura tuned into a radio station: the song was the latest by Anastica: _Left out here alone,_ which both girls sang along to.

* * *

It was August 15th and both teens had just been up to their senior school to receive their exam results.

Once again they were sitting in Laura's front yard. Both of them were now sporting nice tans from being outside in the past few weeks.

"Okay, on three," began Laura. "One... two... three..."

The two of them ripped open the envelopes and took out the sheets of paper. With them missing their last school year, Year Eleven, the teachers had suggested they only take four subjects: English, Maths, Science and ICT.

Rose looked down at her sheet and her eyes widened in surprise.

_To Miss Lang,_

_These are your GSCE results for your four subjects, English, Maths, Science and ICT:_

_English: B (Pass)_

_Maths: C (Pass)_

_Science: A (Pass)_

_ICT: D_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Gail Rouse,_

_Chief examiner._

Laura was grinning as she read her'.

_To Miss Blore,_

_These are your GSCE results for your four subjects, English, Maths, Science and ICT._

_English: A (Pass)_

_Maths: B (Pass)_

_Science: B (Pass)_

_I.C.T: C (Pass)_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Gail Rouse,_

_Chief examiner._

Swapping their exam results with each other, they each read the others' results.

Both girls shared looks with each other before embracing, both laughing and congratulating each other.

Pulling away, Rose praised, "Congratulations, Loz, you passed them all."

"Thanks. You did brilliantly as well," replied Laura, smiling.

"Yeah, I know," responded Rose. "Say, want to grab some _friends_ and celebrate?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," answered Laura.

Pulling out her phone, Rose scrolled through the menu, going into her electronic phone book before coming across a name with only two letters, _HG._ Hitting 'enter' she placed the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick the other end up.

"Hello, is Hermione there?" asked Rose quietly. "Thanks. Hi, Hermione it's Rose here... Fine thank you and you? ... Good, good. We were wondering if you were doing anything later tonight?... no? Good, can you persuade the others to meet us at the entrance to Diagon Alley? ... Great! See you there at five then, bye." She put the phone away

"Well, what's happening?" asked Laura impatiently.

"She said she'll contact the others and we've to meet at TLC at five," answered Rose.

"Cool," responded Laura

* * *

.

At quarter to five the two teenage girls were sitting in the back of the Leaky Cauldron pub, trying to look inconspicuous. The pub patrons were shooting them suspicious looks, as they were dressed in Muggle shorts, strap tops, sandals, and baseball caps.

Finally, five o'clock rolled around and the fireplace by the door sprang to life. Ron, Harry, and Ginny fell out. Spotting the two girls, they went over.

"I thought only magical people could see the Leaky Cauldron," greeted Harry quietly as he sat down.

"Well, whoever told you that was wrong," bantered back Rose.

The pub door opened and Hermione walked in. Spotting her friends, she went over to them.

"Good afternoon," greeted Laura professionally, before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Hi, so what did you need to tell us that's important?" questioned Hermione, taking a seat besides Ginny.

"Well, you remember we told you that we'd be taking our GCSE exams?" queried Rose.

"Yeah," the four of them chorused.

"Well, we passed our English, Maths, and Science. Laura passed ICT but I didn't," responded Rose.

The rest, excluding Laura, showered them with praise and congratulations.

"So, you're going to have a party?" asked Ron.

"No," answered Laura. "That's why we asked you all here: so we can celebrate quietly and catch up with everyone." explained Laura.

"That sounds great," replied Ginny enthusiastically.

So they spent that evening talking about their own summers. Harry regaled them all with his stories on what he and Sirius had done whilst in America. Ron and Ginny told them all about their trip to Romania. Hermione explained all about her various trips out with her family. Jamie-Rose and Laura had to explain to Ron and Ginny exactly what a cinema was and also told them about what they'd done that summer.

All in all the evening went brilliantly: they shared jokes and stories. They enjoyed a two-course meal as well as drinks.

They all went home that night happy, warm, content and looking forward to the next time they'd meet up.

* * *

"JAMIE-ROSE GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" bellowed Victoria, Rose's mum.

Groaning, Rose glanced at her alarm clock, which read 9:30. _Too early_, thought Rose as she stumbled our of her bed, slipped on her deep purple dressing gown and went to the top of the stairs.

"WHAT?" shouted Rose.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!" screeched her mum.

Cringing at the loudness of her mum's voice Rose descended the stairs. Entering the living room the sight that met her was confusing: there was an owl sitting on the back of the chair, but it wasn't Hedwig or Pig.

Doing a double take, Rose noticed it was carrying a letter, obviously addressed to her. Yawning she casually walked over to it and took the letter from the owl, which surprisingly didn't leave.

Turning the letter over to open it, Rose caught sight of the Hogwarts crest stamped on the back. Tearing open the envelope, she pulled the parchment out and began reading it to herself.

_Dear Miss Lang,_

_I know that the arrival of this owl will come as a surprise to you, as will the contents of this letter._

_Our Muggle Studies teacher has decided to retire, in order to spend some time with his family._

_As of the start of the new term I shall need a new teacher for this position. Through some of my Muggle contacts I have managed to take a look at your exam results._

_Let me congratulate you on your excellent scores. May I tell you that I would like to hire you as the new Muggle Studies teach._

_Yes, before you ask: I have also sent a letter to your friend Miss Blore and told her the same thing._

_If you agree, then send your reply with this owl. If you don't agree and haven't replied by August 29th then I shall understand._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. If you agree, you may keep and name this owl._

Rose finished reading. Her mouth was hanging open. What she didn't notice was that her mum had also read the letter over her shoulder.

"No!" exclaimed Victoria, breaking the silence.

Turning to face her mum Rose retorted, "I'm going!"

"No, you're not, Jamie-Rose."

"Don't call me that," snapped Rose. "I have done nearly everything you have ever asked of me without question. Mum, I love you, I really do, but if you keep saying what I and Rochelle can and cannot do you're going to lose us both a whole lot earlier."

"Jam–"

"No, Mum I am going to go teach, I'm seventeen. I can do what I want. I promise you that this place I'm going to is perfectly safe and I will be safe," explained Rose maturely.

Sniffling, slightly Victoria responded, "You're right, Rose. If you wish to go then I'm not going to stop you,"

"Thank you," thanked Rose.

Giving her mum a quick hug, she bounded out of the house – totally forgetting she wasn't dressed – and ran down to Laura's house.

Stopping outside Laura's house, Rose began knocking loudly on the door. A second later the door opened and Laura stood there, a letter in her hand.

"Did you?" asked Rose.

"Yes, did you?" parroted Laura.

"Yes, are you?" nodded Rose.

"Yes, are you?" parroted Laura again.

"Yes," nodded Rose.

Both girls stepped back into Laura's house and replied to the letter, agreeing to do so. They spent that day going over everything and they also managed to name their owls. Rose named hers Mubbs, and Laura named hers Ladyhawke.

All they had to do now was be ready and prepared for the new school year. It was definitely going to be an experience they'd never forget about.

**The End **


End file.
